Final Judgment
by j3nnee
Summary: Finale SPOILERS! AU Very extreme version of what if. Can his friends rescue him & if not can Neal help his friends when needed? Hurt/Comfort, Angst, friendship, whump at some point I'm sure.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Neal felt confident after his speech with the board. He met up with Peter and they chatted before the agent left to prepare for his own part in the commutation. The con felt nothing but confidence, a relaxed feeling washing over him as he realized no matter what happened, he would be _home_. This was where he wanted to be and this was where he would stay. He had lost his one and only home once, always searching for a new one but now he had a true place with friends and colleagues, a family he could always come back to. He rounded the corner some time later, maybe thirty minutes had passed as he paused before the building the hearing was in and saw Peter talking to several men but one in particular in the group. It suddenly occurred to him who the men were, especially the one in the suit. It was Kramer with several Marshal's, Neal getting a bad feeling, especially after Peter shook his head at him. Something was up but the agent was sending him away, telling him to go. His confidence in his soon to be or not to be commutation was waning but he took his friend's advice and left. He didn't think about wanting to hear the final judgment.

It was almost 30 minutes later with traffic he made it back to his room at June's. A certain dread washed over him, making him shiver and wonder what it was Peter was trying to warn him about. Just the fact there had been several Marshal's and Kramer was warning enough to stay away. Something stunk but the con would wait and see what it was Peter had warded him off for. He heard a knock on the door and opened it cautiously to find June standing there, a bright smile on her face. He smiled back despite the uncertainty that now crept into his spirit.

"Elizabeth called me. She said we're having a party today after Peter's done with his speech. Apparently Sara will be coming along with Agents Jones and Barrigan. I volunteered the dining room downstairs."

Neal smiled, his memory of the two cakes making his nerves fade away enough to grin.

"Yes. She made me two cakes. Depending on what happens we'll either rot our teeth or rot our guts."

June blinked at first then nodded and smiled.

"Rum?"

He nodded back with a grin.

"Lots."

**()()()**

Peter said his piece to the board while making his _peace_ with his conflicted feelings over his friend and partner. He had no intention of allowing Kramer to take Neal to DC without a fight. Diana waited outside the glass room, coming in to say her part as the agent left. He was happy with his words and he had meant every syllable. He had not hesitated one bit where before he may have thought Neal should be on his electronic leash, Kramer had made him realize just how wrong he had been to doubt the young man. It was obvious that Neal had become a different person but until they let him loose, nobody could say which route he would go. He was certain with all of his patience that Neal would choose the right route. The young man had said so himself that he liked where he was and wanted to stay. Compared to the rash young man who had come into his life only 2 years ago, Caffrey... no Neal had grown into a much more responsible man. They had grown close, Kramer was definitely right about that but where his former mentor thought that closeness was a bad thing, Peter found it comforting to know he had helped someone. No, they had helped each other. Neal had taught him just as much and they had shared more of themselves as if they were brothers.

"Burke..."

Someone grabbed his arm and spun him around, Peter's thoughts interrupted by the motion as he glanced up to find Phillip Kramer standing before him, the four Marshal's glaring at him. He gazed around and saw no sign of Neal which meant the young man had stayed away. Good. He could deal with this on this own for now.

"I already gave my recommendation, Kramer..."

Peter pulled his arm away but the man held fast, the tenaciousness that he once remembered of the man as a good character trait now grating on his nerves. Kramer didn't let go.

"I'm not finished with _you_ or Caffrey, Peter. Once he walks into this room... I will be taking him to D.C."

He saw the scowl on the D.C. Art Crime's director's face, a determined gaze that he no longer found endearing. The man was relentless and would go to any length to destroy Neal's life because of his own ambitions and faults. Peter couldn't allow that.

"_The HELL you will!_"

Kramer let go as Peter narrowed his eyes and scowled back, standing tall over the man he once thought the world of. Kramer was no more than a _little_ petty man now, a ghost of that former mentor that Peter had felt so attached and in awe of. This man was not the man who had helped him become the agent he was but something else.

"Do I have to call Reese on this, Petey? I'm sure he would be more than happy to get rid of Caffrey."

Phil was trying every button but Peter knew better. Reese wasn't crazy about the program they started with Neal but with their arrest rate, case closures and effective partnership, Hughes had both praised them for their efforts and looked the other way in many cases on some items. His boss understood despite his own stubbornness that sometimes you bent the rules to get the truth. You didn't throw your men or team to the lions.

"Reese won't fall for your petty grievances or revenge tactics, Phil."

He put as much venom in his voice as he could muster, his former mentor looking at him with a glare that could punch holes in cement. Peter didn't give, standing his ground until they were interrupted by Diana exiting the hearing room. She coughed, glancing between the two men and the Marshals curiously. Peter walked without a word towards her, heading for the door as Kramer turned and called after him.

"I _WILL_ HAVE CAFFREY IN D.C. PETER! YOU HAVE MY WORD!"

Peter ground his teeth together, pausing briefly but Diana's hand on his arm grounded him as their eyes met and they kept on walking. They hadn't gotten far as he stopped and sat on the building's steps, eyes moving to the spot where Neal had stood only an hour earlier. He felt a squeeze on his arm and turned to see Diana still beside him.

"_Peter... what's going on?_"

Nobody knew what it was Kramer really wanted but himself. Should he involve her or had Neal already done what he expected. He glanced down at his suit jacket and the phone in his right pocket. It hadn't rung which meant...

"_He wants Caffrey._"

She blinked back at his comment uncertain of his meaning until he finished his thought.

"_Kramer wants to take Caffrey to D.C. Permanently._"

At first he could tell she didn't really understand the meaning of his words until her mouth gaped, eyes widening at the revelation.

"_Boss... He can't do that can he? If they allow Caffrey his commutation or leave him with you..._"

Peter held up a hand and interrupted her, nodding his head.

"_He's going to try. Dammit!_"

He was angry, the rage a fiery ball inside of him threatening to burn him up but for the gentle hold of Diana's hand. She grounded him but El... he had to talk to her but this would hurt his wife as much as it hurt him. Kramer was relentless but Hughes had to know what was going on. He would call his boss and friend, warn him of the coming storm.

"_They're coming back boss._"

Peter stood up as did Diana, both turning to see the Marshals looking more than official as Kramer gave a broad smile. He seemed to know something but what, Peter had no idea.

"I've introduced some new evidence into the board's hands. They've asked for one more day to look it over and decide on Caffrey's fate. I'll see you both here tomorrow, _Petey_."

The once endearing, and maybe slightly embarrassing nickname now filled him with anything but love for his former mentor. He felt Diana's grip tighten as she felt him stiffen at the threat. It was her hold keeping him from going forward and strangling Kramer as the men left. She didn't look too happy about the situation either now that she knew what was up.

**()()()**

Neal sat out on the terrace enjoying the breeze, a cool wind playing with his hair as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chaise and relaxed. Kramer might be causing problems but Peter would fix it. He trusted his friend like he would a father or older brother.

It was amazing how only 2 years had passed and he had grown so close to the man that had caught him twice; The man who had chased him for close to three years, sent him to prison and later helped him by accepting his half-cocked idea to come out and be his consultant. It had started as a scheme, Neal planning all sorts of methods to use Burke... no Peter to his own means. He had planned his escaped from day one but it had backfired. Going to meet Elizabeth had been his first mistake. She had welcomed him with open arms despite finding out who he was and what he had done. El had been nothing but kind to him and accepted him at face value. It had been hard to lie to her once he came to know her and her own fascination about who he was. It was getting to know more about his then "opponent" that had made him realize that Peter wasn't the man he thought. There was more there than the eye showed and apparently, Peter felt the same about him as their partnership grew.

Neal sighed, getting up out of the chair as he heard a knock at the door. It was in iambic pentameter which meant only one person. He smiled as he opened up the door and Mozzie stood there.

"So..."

He blinked a moment at his friend's expectant look as they closed the door and walked to the kitchenette. Neal grabbed up a bottle of wine from the rack and pulled out two glasses as he shrugged. Mozzie looked at him incredulously.

"It's after 6. You told me they'd tell you at 5 PM what the verdict was."

Neal didn't know what to say. He had at least expected a call from Peter if not the board but nothing. He was worrying about seeing Kramer and the Marshals but wasn't sure what to think at this moment. Had they been there for him or Peter? Was that why the agent hadn't called? Now he felt sick, leaving the two glasses and wine on the counter as he pulled out his cell without another word and started to dial a number. Mozzie watched him in silence for once as Neal waited for his friend to pick up.

_Pick up Peter... come on!_

"_Burke, leave a message._"

Neal wasn't sure what to think, his mind coming up with all sorts of wild scenarios as he hung up and regretted not leaving a message. Maybe they were listening, his old paranoia coming back. Maybe...

"Neal? What happened today?"

He turned towards Mozzie as if he had forgotten his friend was there for a moment and realized he had. All he had were wild speculations about what happened as he opened his mouth to speak and found them interrupted by a knock at the door. Mozzie looked at him curiously when he didn't react at first.

"You going to answer that?"

Neal nodded with a feeling of dread as he walked the few feet to the door, every step making him think the Marshals or Kramer could be there coming for him or telling him Peter had been taken. Finally his hand reached for the knob and the knocking came again, a voice following.

"_Neal?_"

Relief like a warm blanket washed all of his doubts away as he quickly opened the door and stared at the figure before him. It was Peter Burke.

**()()()**

Peter drove around for a good 30 minutes after leaving Diana and the commutation hearing. He was still full of rage at Kramer's deceit and doggedness to keep Neal tied up in the system. If anyone deserved a chance at happiness (and he had meant it that night he called his friend) his friend did. Kramer was right that the case files read like a cheap pulp novel but if Peter hadn't experienced those cases first hand, he might think the same thing. It wasn't all omission and redirect, the story of the U-boat, music box and everything else all too real. He had tried to call Hughes but Reese wasn't picking up. He left several messages for his boss to call him hoping maybe something could be done to fix the situation with Kramer.

He sighed, glancing down to see it was nearing 6 PM. The board would have given Neal their decision by now if not for Kramer's meddling. He had no idea what it was the man would have given them but it had to be big if he was smiling like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. Just the thought of his former mentor being so dogged and cold towards another person when he had taught him to be so much less clinical killed him with every fiber of his being. What would he tell Neal? What would he tell Elizabeth? Maybe that third cake wasn't out the question although he'd prefer to hear that his charge had run. It would make things easier on himself but not easier for his friend. Peter leaned back in his seat, eyes shut and just concentrated on the positive. They were having a party tonight but he had to let Neal know what was going on. He owed him that much.

Someone tapped at the window, Peter looking up to see his wife staring at him curiously. He had parked in front of their home then sat there for some time without realizing it as he fought for a solution to their current issue.

"Hun?"

Peter nodded back, smiling despite himself as he exited the vehicle and they moved around arms wrapped around the other to their front door. Elizabeth seemed to sense his tension but kept it to herself until they were inside and he kissed her unexpectedly. He held her close a moment, head leaning on her shoulder until she gently pushed him to arms' length and stared at him curiously. Her blue eyes flashed with worry but he shook his head slightly.

"He didn't get it? Neal..."

She looked confused a moment as if she thought they would have been together but Peter moved with her to the kitchen where El poured him a cup of coffee and he finally spoke.

"Kramer. He brought..."

He started to feel the rage he'd been holding back spilling forward, slamming the cup to the kitchen counter and walking away. El followed, her arms wrapping him up when he stopped by the front door to get his jacket and leave again.

"Kramer brought what, Peter?"

She was holding him still, turning him to face her as he felt a wet warmth in his eyes he refused to let go of. Elizabeth frowned, holding him closer in a gentle hug as he trembled slightly with emotion.

"Marshals. He brought the Damn Marshals to arrest him, El!"

They pulled away, his eyes looking into her now angry blue ones, a shocked expression on her face.

"Kramer did that? Why? Neal didn't..."

Peter shook his head despite knowing what happened with the painting and everything else. Neal had technically committed no crime at least now with the papers Sara's boss had signed that had saved the con. He had been righting a wrong and Kramer had nothing on the young man. Nothing but the ride on the tram...

"It's a long story but Kramer is determined to have Neal at any cost. He won't take no for an answer. He just wants to keep him in D.C... forever."

His voice shook, El leading him to the sofa and they sat, talking about what happened but with some things left out. He hated lying but he couldn't get his wife in trouble. Bad enough he knew what happened.

"What do you think Kramer brought before the board, Peter? More importantly, does Neal know? You need to talk to him."

He shook his head and sighed, face in his hands as he tried to ease the growing anger at his former friend. What had happened to change Phillip Kramer so dramatically? This was not the same man he had worked under so many years ago. Would he ever become that way? Even Hughes... Reese had been hardened by his time in the Bureau but he had come to like Caffrey as Peter had. He understood what was at stake despite his past prejudices. Why couldn't Kramer be the same?

"Hun... go to June's. She just called telling me they were getting ready for tonight's party. I'll get another cake ready."

He glanced up at her as she rose, making a motion towards the door. She was smiling, that confident smile he knew meant that everything would be ok. Peter nodded, rising with her as she kissed him gently and pushed him towards the door.

**()()()**

Neal couldn't explain why he was so happy to see his friend. Well he could but it would have made little sense at the moment, his mind frazzled by the scene before with Kramer and the Marshals. He had to know what was going on, giving his best smile he hoped as he opened up the door and waved the agent in. Peter smiled back but there was an obvious tension there that was clear as day. Something was up.

"Hi, Suit. Come to give the news in person?"

Peter's face dropped slightly, Neal's nerves already on edge as he turned and glared at Mozzie who looked a little intimidated suddenly. He made his way towards the door and around both of them as if touching either one would corrupt him.

"I guess you want to talk alone."

The little guy left with wine glass in hand, Peter stepping inside and Neal closing the door as he leaned back against the wooden structure and gazed at the back of his friend's head. The agent didn't move at first, hands on his hips then in his pockets and then finally the man turned and looked at him. The first thing he noticed was the shininess of the agent's eyes. There was a hint of red there which meant only one thing: Peter had been crying or close to it. Peter didn't cry so it had to be something else... He hoped.

"They haven't called."

Neal left it at that, his nerves frayed but he had to say something to ease up the silence between them before it grew into a greater monster. Peter nodded, licking at his lips as he moved over to the kitchenette and glanced around. Much to Neal's surprise the agent poured himself a large glass of wine and downed it like a shot. This didn't make the moment seem any less tense. Peter made a face afterward, lips puckering slightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

Peter's face flushed a bit to Neal's amusement but he didn't smile or laugh. There were more important things they had to discuss.

"No... so I guess... I didn't get it?"

Neal hoped they had told him something, why else would the agent be here except to bring him news. Maybe Kramer and the Marshal's were there for another reason that was unrelated. He could only hope.

Peter wiped at his lips after a moment before pointing at the terrace, both men walking out there to look at the view. They stood in silence, leaning on the edge of the ornate stone wall and staring out across the city at the remarkable view. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. The look from his friend made him think anything but comfort.

"I'm glad you left. Kramer..."

It was obvious as the agent paused that he was anything but happy about the words he had to say. He felt a tension there but not about him.

"Kramer was there for me, wasn't he? Peter..."

The agent held up a hand for him to stop, finding some strength it seemed to finish what he had meant to.

"He wants to take you to D.C. with him no matter what, Neal. I already left a message with Hughes. He hasn't called me back but I'm hoping... I think he'll help."

The agent looked pale, exhausted as he finished saying his piece and moved back to sit in one of the wrought iron chairs on the patio. Peter slumped into the seat and closed his eyes, face looking years older than Neal ever thought it could. He felt a guilt at what had happened wondering if he should just have let himself be arrested. He still had the option of going to prison. If he was in prison and finished his time...

"No... don't even think about that, Neal."

He jumped as the agent's voice broke through his thoughts as if he were psychic. Could he really know what he was thinking? They had started to get to that point in some instances, finishing each others thoughts in cases but this was eerie.

"I don't want to send you back. You... I told them you should be free and I meant it!"

The agent rose, turning on his heel as if he might walk away but then moving back to put his hands on Neal's shoulders in a fatherly manner. Their eyes met and all he could see was honest concern and worry over his future. Peter cared. He knew the man was concerned with him but this was even more than he had ever known from his real family.

"Peter..."

Neal watched those brown eyes turn shiny and a single tear fall down his friend's cheek. Peter was crying over him. Over his future. Would his own father have cared so much about him?

"You deserve better, Neal. So much more than you've been given. Geesh... I'm crying for Christ's sake..."

Peter chuckled slightly, Neal realizing that his friend really was agonizing over him and despite his own guilty feelings he could accept it. For once he could appreciate someone worrying over him and take it at face value because he cared just as much for Peter. Something dripped down his cheek and he looked up but the sky was still blue and clear as it had been. He heard Peter laugh.

"Maybe we should go inside before the rain comes down any harder."

**()()()**

It was around 7:30 that they started the party. While everyone else wasn't yet privy about the details of today's hearing and Kramer's wrench in the works, those that did were looking miserable while trying hard to hide it. Finally Neal made Peter help him give everyone the bad news as they knew it. Sara was shocked, offering to call some favors in as did June, Mozzie... Everyone wanted to help Neal get his second chance. Peter held up a hand.

"We still don't know what will happen until the board calls in tomorrow. Tonight, let's celebrate like there's no tomorrow."

He held up his glass of wine, everyone following suit as the agent smiled and put an arm around his wife on one side and Neal on the other.

"Friendship, good food and good company."

Everyone repeated it, smiling despite the dark cloud over the party. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day than they thought. Peter could only hope as he took a long sip of wine. El hugged him closer, kissing his cheek when she jumped slightly, glancing down.

"You're phone is buzzing, honey."

Peter suddenly felt the phone in his pocket, nodding as he excused himself and went to take the call. It was Hughes.

"_Peter... I just got your message. I apologize for not calling sooner but something came up. Johnson called me with the news. I wasn't supposed to say anything but... can you meet me to talk?_"

Peter felt a pang of something pull at him. If Hughes was calling him this late it had to be urgent. He nodded distractedly at the phone, looking back at the party and the celebration despite everything that could go wrong. He noticed Neal looking over at him curiously and gave a smile and nod.

"Yes, sir. Can I bring Caffrey with me. He has every right to know what's going on."

He heard silence and then a breath that sounded rather upset more than anything. Hughes wasn't one to sigh but that's what it had been.

"_Not tonight, Peter. Just meet me at McGee's._"

Peter didn't like his boss' tone but agreed, hanging up the phone and turning back to see everyone smiling and chatting as if it wasn't the end of the world. They really had no idea what was going to happen at this point so maybe he was just feeling more tense than he should. Peter had to look at this from a clinical perspective. To look at it emotionally would just hurt too much if the news ended up being good but the way Reese had talked...

"Peter?"

Neal was by his side suddenly, the young man looking a little nervous. Maybe he knew what was going on as he had known what his friend had been thinking before.

"It's about me isn't it. What did they say?"

He was torn, uncertain what Reese might tell him but he shook his head slightly.

"Hughes. He wants to talk. I'm sure it's nothing..."

His voice trailed off without much conviction, Neal's eyes widening with worry but Peter put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Tomorrow. He said that much. If it's possible, I'll call you afterwards. I promise."

Neal nodded at his words, words he hoped he could keep his promise on.

**()()()**

The bar was loud and it smelled of beer and smoke. Peter had only been here once before when someone had celebrated their retirement. It wasn't really his kind of place despite the game being on when he showed up but that's not why he was here. He saw Reese immediately, the older agent nodding his head at him as he wove his way through the crowded bar to the back booth. He slid in and they just stared at the other a moment, the beat of the music making the agent feel a bit sickly beyond his already nervousness about the news his boss had. Reese leaned over the table and he did the same to listen as his friend spoke.

"I figured there was little chance we'd be heard here."

He saw Reese smirk a bit, Peter nodding in agreement as he let his boss continue.

"Kramer stopped by my office today. He told me what he has on Neal. It doesn't look good, Peter. He might have our hands tied on this. I don't think... I don't think I can help."

Peter blinked hoping he heard his boss and friend wrong but the look on Reese's face told him otherwise. He sighed, nodding at his friend and leaning close to speak.

"So what is it Phillip brought to the table? He wouldn't tell me."

He watched as Hughes brought out his phone and handed it over, a still picture on the screen. Reese pushed a button and Peter saw something he hoped he would never see.

On the screen was a surveillance film, tiny but clear enough to see what needed to be seen. Peter watched as it showed Neal and Keller exit from a familiar looking military truck, steal two NYPD jackets and talk to cops standing not too far away. Peter wanted to be sick suddenly, watching the little bit after as it ended. It left out his own part in this act but it incriminated his friend and partner with a known criminal stealing the U-Boat treasure. He handed the cell back and Hughes looked at him curiously.

"Peter... you can see how I can't help him. I'm sorry."

**()()()**

Peter left the bar uncertain what to think and how Kramer had gotten that footage. It was after 10 PM as he pulled into his house and sat on the stoop of his home.

"Peter..."

He glanced up to see Neal standing there, the con looking at him curiously as he joined him on the stoop. They were silent, his friend obviously patient as he tried to think how to tell him what had happened. They had been so careful and somehow Kramer had found a way to mess things up. Peter turned when Neal squeezed his shoulder gently with his hand.

"I'm sorry... Neal..."

The con glanced at him a moment in shock then nodded again, hand moving from his shoulder to his own lap.

"It's that bad?"

Neal was pleading for resolution, an answer. Peter nodded.

"Hughes..."

Peter pulled his phone out without finishing, pushing a button and handing it over to Neal who looked down at the now moving picture on the screen. Reese had given him a copy of the film. He watched Neal gaze at the flickering screen in the yellow glow of the lamp light, blue eyes widening then narrowing a moment before handing the phone back.

"I'm sorry..."

He was feeling guilty for not being able to protect his friend when Neal had been willing to give up so much to save his wife. He should be able to do something but Kramer had tied his hands.

"Don't be, Peter. Don't be..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _The beginning that explains why. There's much more to come. I hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Neal barely slept, pacing his apartment on the terrace, staring out across at the city lights and thinking about what he had seen and heard. Peter and he had talked a long time until it was time for Neal to go home and El had called to say they had finished up with the "_party_" and cleaned up. Sara had gone home as had Diana and Jones. It was only June, Mozzie and El left when they arrived, the agent giving a weary good-night and thanks to June as they headed home. Neal walked them out, standing by the door and watching them drive off as Mozzie sidled up beside him.

"That bad?"

Mozzie's tone was quiet, almost reverent and apologetic as Neal gave his friend a slight nod of his head and finally closed the door. June was busying herself with things, getting ready for bed but obviously watching them with worried looks. She had left a pot of coffee with some left over cake on a tray on the table, Neal moving over to see what was left of the kitty with the anklet. Only one orange leg with the frosting anklet remained, green dot for the tracking light catching his eye. _Hang in there_. That's what it had said. Neal sighed, taking the piece of rum filled pastry, alcohol evident when he moved it near his nose and sniffed. Elizabeth had been true to her word and he needed something to make him feel better. Mozzie watched him in silence, taking the tray of coffee and cake with him as they trekked up to Neal's room and slipped inside.

"I don't think coffee is going to do it for me, Neal. Mind if I have some wine?"

He blinked, turning as his friend seemed to be waiting permission to drink where he never did before. He smiled slightly and nodded, taking the cake out to the terrace with him. The wind was stronger than it had been earlier that evening, whipping at his clothes and hair as he continued to hold the small paper plate with the slice of one of his possible futures in his hand. There had been a moment when he thought the flowery cake might be his fate but then it didn't matter. He wanted to stay, the kitty with the anklet more than apparent. Now... perhaps that third cake said it more eloquently than most with nothing more than frosting on it and no words at all. There were no words to describe what fate had in store if Kramer got his way. He would go to prison if he had to rather than work with Peter's former mentor. It was obvious the man cared nothing for his so called "_friend_." Neal felt sorry that Peter had to see what a horrible nightmare his mentor could turn into. He had seen it with Vincent Adler and now his partner saw it for himself.

He took a small bite of the cake but it was too sweet with the amount of rum they'd added. He walked back inside and threw it into the trash, grabbing up a glass of wine and joining Mozzie on the sofa.

"Lollana is still waiting if things don't..."

Neal turned and nodded, the little hula girl statue on the coffee table bobbing slightly. His first instinct since he'd left home at 18 was to run when things went bad but now... now he wanted to stay. He had a family here and a real home. They'd find a way. Peter...

"I'm not running, Mozz. Not anymore."

That's what he had told his friend some hours ago, the little con man now asleep on the sofa. Neal walked over and lay a blanket on his friend as he moved back over to his own bed and sat down. Something buzzed quietly on the nightstand, his eyes moving over to see his cell blinking softly. Neal picked it up and gazed at the text on the screen:

_**Peter:**__ You awake?_

Neal didn't know what to say, stepping back out onto the terrace in the early morning light. His future seemed so uncertain at the moment but he felt he had made the right choice by not leaving in haste. After what seemed minutes he finally texted back.

_**Neal:**__ Yeah. Did you sleep?_

_**Peter:**__ Not a wink. You?_

_**Neal:**__ Same._

There was a moment of silence as the texts stopped and Neal worried a moment. What was his friend thinking? Finally the cell buzzed in his hand and the light flickered up at him in the dimly lit room as he read the new message.

_**Peter:**__ We'll figure this out. Trust me._

**()()()**

Peter sent the last text, his mind exhausted from lack of sleep and yet still active enough from stress worrying over the previous day's events. Kramer was determined to take his friend away and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it.

"Hun? What are you doing down here so early in the morning? I thought you were off today."

Elizabeth came down the stairs quietly, sitting next to him on the sofa in the dimly lit room. A hint of early morning sun rose over the buildings outside, the sky a gloomy grayish blue.

"Couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?"

He hugged her close, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder and shook her head.

"No. I woke up and you weren't there. Were you texting with Neal?"

She was astute as always, Peter smiling at her as they kissed and he nodded.

"He didn't sleep either. I... just can't understand Kramer's thinking! I don't know him anymore, El. Maybe I never did."

Peter lay his head on her shoulder, his wife holding his close as she stroked his hair and he started to calm a bit.

"He won't win, Peter. Neal belongs with us. We're his family."

Elizabeth sounded so adamant but deep in his heart he knew this would not turn out well for any of them.

**()()()**

The board didn't call until after 10 AM but everyone had been preparing for the call for hours. Neal had showed up at the Burke doorstep around 9 AM his face slightly pale, eyes tinged with red despite the usual mask of confidence on his face. The con looked like he hadn't slept a wink but Peter was certain he looked the same as they sat on the sofa and pretended everything was normal for the moment. El fixed them a light breakfast of fruit, oatmeal and toast they all shared while chatting lightly and trying not to think of what was to come.

"Burke... yes... No, Ma'am. Yes... I understand. Of course. Thank you."

Peter had finished with his call when Neal's phone rang and the younger man took it in their presence.

"This is he."

Neal was quiet, nodding his head slightly but not speaking as he listened to someone on the other end. Finally he spoke.

"I understand. Thank you."

He hung up the cell, dropping it to the coffee table beside a blue plate with crusts, his face a slight bit paler. El looked worried and Peter reached out to squeeze his shoulder with his hand in a gentle manner. Neal finally looked up at them both and shuddered slightly.

"The... The Marshals will be here to pick me up."

The normally cool con was anything but as he stared at his friend, eyes looking for solace and seeing the same reflected back.

"I'll have Jones go with you. Let me call him now."

Peter stood up and moved aside long enough to make the call to Hughes and call in his favor. Neal watched and saw that perhaps they didn't have the IN they had hoped for. Peter hung up the cell and gripped it almost white knuckled as he stood there, back to them. El put an arm around Neal, hugging him close as they waited for what the agent had to say.

"Hughes said he would try but Kramer requested one of his agents to watch you. White Collar isn't invited to the meeting."

The agent looked pissed if nothing else, hand still holding the phone as if he might crush it in his grip. El stood and moved over to remove the phone from his hand and they left Neal alone as they walked into the kitchen out of sight. He could just hear their voices talking softly, the subject him and his future. Neal couldn't stand it anymore, going to the front door to take a step outside and get some air. He had barely opened the door when he saw the blue shirt and khaki pants of a Marshal standing there, hand poised as if they were about to knock. The man gave him a quick once over before reaching back for a pair of cuffs. Neal felt the panic of his past, that urge to just shove the man out of the way and run for it but footsteps approached as Peter and El moved towards them. There was that look, like parents seeing their child taken away from them as he slowly held out his wrists and let the marshal put the metal shackles on them. Peter started to move towards him but Neal shook his head, following the man in the blue shirt as the door closed and he was taken away.

Neal looked up as they closed the door of the SUV, locking him in the back of the vehicle. Peter stood in the doorway now, El at his side as they watched the vehicle drive away until soon they were nothing more than distant indistinct shapes. He closed his eyes and leaned tiredly against the door, emotions threatening to overcome him but he had told Mozzie and everyone else he wasn't going to run and he meant it.

**()()()**

Peter wanted to move forward, jump into the vehicle with his friend but he couldn't. Hughes had told him he was banned from the meeting today. Kramer had found a way to keep them out of the negotiations, their role apparently done by the commutation board's standards. He sighed, moving out of the house and down the steps as El looked worried at him.

"Hun?"

He looked up at her as he reached the bottom of the steps and she nodded in silence letting him go as he went to take a long walk with his thoughts. Peter thought about those first days after he had initially freed Neal into his custody. The young man was going to run, he had been playing him as a mark but Peter had just let it be to see just how far Caffrey would go. The agent had been upset when he found him in his house but also relieved. After the initial shock and a long talk with his wife later that day it was revealed that maybe Neal and El meeting wasn't as bad as he thought. Neal took to her and El to him, his wife an almost grounding presence as time passed. It seemed Neal might stay after all.

Peter took out his cell, dialing a number and pushing it to his ear.

"Burke... no we're not. Do you know where? Meet me there. 1 hour. Thanks."

It had been Diana he called, his go to agent wondering about today's hearing and surprised he hadn't gone. She told him where it was being held having overheard Kramer in passing. Even if he wasn't supposed to be there in an "official" capacity, Peter should at least show up to give Neal a show of support. He headed home with a bit more jump in his step.

**()()()**

Neal was taken from the SUV once they reached what appeared to be the Bureau offices. He was surprised for a moment, curious why he was brought here if Peter wasn't allowed in. He saw Hughes outside watching, talking to a marshal that gave him a brush off despite his seniority. Kramer was no where to be seen at the moment as they led him inside the building and up to the 4th floor. There was a holding cell he was taken to, the door shut and an obvious two-way glass on one end. What was Kramer playing at? The con sat with his back to the glass, feet up on the table casually despite his lack of confidence in the situation. He could at least pretend to be his usual suave self if nothing else.

After about 10 minutes of his back to the glass and nothing else, he heard voices outside and the door opened. Neal didn't move, glancing up as if someone were disturbing him in his home as Kramer walked in. The door was shut behind the agent as he stood there staring almost incredulously at the con. Neal wouldn't give him the benefit, turning back to what he had been doing which was nothing really. After a few moments of silent treatment, Kramer slammed his hand on the table. Neal jumped only slightly, glaring up at the man who suddenly smiled coldly down at him.

"Enough games Caffrey. The board has decided to give you a choice: You can come with me to D.C. or stay here and return to prison for the rest of your life. Choose wisely, Neal."

Kramer was smiling at him like a tiger that knew it's prey couldn't get away from it but little did he know what price Neal was willing to take for his friends and family.

"I always did like orange. When do I head back?"

He gave the man a blank innocent stare with only a hint of smile, enough that Kramer looked about to explode. The man didn't say anything else as he left the room, door slamming behind him. Once he was gone the con smiled broadly despite his choice. He would never betray Peter to work for someone as devious as Phillip Kramer. Maybe he could have an appeal before the board once Kramer left for D.C. again. He thought about the possibilities when he heard the door opening again and saw a marshal standing there. The man made a motion, taking Neal to another room, one that didn't have a mirror and seemed more for solitary confinement than anything. They left him alone for a few minutes still cuffed when the door finally opened again and Kramer stood there once more. He was getting tired of the man's persistence.

"I told the board that you were still trying to make up your mind."

His tone held some menace and subterfuge that made Neal looked up at the man curious to know why he would have said that.

"I already gave you my answer."

His tone made the agent scowl before that cold smile appeared and a tablet was pushed in front of him. There was a still photo on the screen, a play button evident.

"I think this might change your mind, Mr. Caffrey."

Neal wasn't sure what to say, looking down at the blurry image of a military truck. Despite the encumbrance of the cuffs he pushed the play button and watched as the surveillance footage played. It showed two men in military clothes getting out of a truck and walking up to a man from NYPD. One was evident on the film as Neal's eyes widened and he gazed up at the agent. Kramer was absolutely grinning ear to ear now, no soul in his eyes. The man had him now and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Who else has seen this?"

He had to know if this was a trap or something else. Kramer took up the tablet and smirked back.

"No one but you and me, Neal. It can stay that way if you come to D.C. with me."

Neal thought back to that day, rescuing Elizabeth and fighting Keller to do so. He had given up so much for his friends and family and willing to do so much more he hadn't been able to when Keller had taken the blame for Adler and the treasure. Kramer had found the one thing that could not only destroy himself but those he cared most about. He hung his head down, shoulders slumped as he nodded.

"How do I know you won't post it any way?"

He wanted to be sure of Kramer's intentions and suddenly it was all so very clear as he looked up at the man.

"Oh, I don't want to hurt Peter. I was being honest when I said I didn't want you to tarnish his image. He did this because you tricked him into thinking you cared. I just need you to do for me what you've helped Burke with. Simple terms and this goes away."

The man was smiling broadly and it scared him but he was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place with nothing to get him out but his own sacrifice.

"Fine..."

He felt as if he had just signed a deal with the devil, which is exactly what he had done. Neal was in deep and it seemed he would never have that happy ending he had hoped for. His past would always come in and ruin things even for those he cared most for. Kramer clapped his hands together in excitement, moving close to pat him on the shoulder when he glared up at the man and he stopped.

"Shall we go tell the board of your decision or do I give them an eyeful?"

**()()()**

Peter showed up at the Bureau offices, Diana already upstairs waiting without appearing to do so as he entered the White Collar division. He knew Kramer had Neal on the 4th floor but would play his cards carefully to get to that point. Hughes was looking over at him from his office, giving him a two finger wave as he approached the stairs and walked up them.

"You're not supposed to be here..."

Reese didn't look or sound angry, only curious. He obviously knew that Peter was aware of the situation below them as he motioned for him to close the office door and sit.

"The board said they would phone with the decision. My friend said it sounds like Kramer was more convincing than we thought."

Peter tried not to react to the news but it was hard not to. Neal had agreed to go with Kramer? Something stunk.

"Neal wouldn't work with Kramer. I know him. He told me he'd rather go to prison. There's something else at play here, Reese. You know it."

He was going to say more but his boss held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Peter. If Caffrey told them he would work in D.C. then they have no other choice than to offer that plea under consideration. Kramer is well known and established as a pillar there. He will win."

Reese would have said more but the phone rang and he held up a hand as he answered it.

"Hughes... yes... he did? Thank you for the update."

He hung up the phone, Peter waiting for the news. It was more than obvious what it was going to be.

"It's official. Caffrey will be working with Kramer now. I'm sorry Peter but he's made his choice."

**()()()**

It wasn't until two days later that Peter was allowed to visit with Neal. The young man was under guard in a safe house, June upset that an agent had been sent to retrieve all of his things. Mozzie had been there and nearly arrested trying to keep them from taking his friend's possessions. Now that he could see his former partner and friend, he saw the bags under Neal's eyes and stress in his usually cool manner.

"Peter... I didn't expect to see you. Kramer told me we're leaving tomorrow."

His voice hitched slightly on the last two words, an obvious hint to his emotional state of mind he was trying to hard to hide as they chit-chatted before several agents guarding him. They were given no privacy.

"Tomorrow? I heard that he packed up your possessions already. June said she'll miss you."

He hated to add anything else to the young man's plate but when he saw the change in expression, quick as it was, he knew that Neal wasn't going of his own free will. Kramer had threatened him and if they were alone he could possibly ask how.

"I needed a change... It's for the best."

**()()()**

Peter went home after an hour, the agents sending him away despite his need and want to chat with his friend and soon to be ex-partner. Neal had done his best to be cheerful but it was obvious that the con was wanting to talk to him too but their audience made that impossible.

"Hun?"

He looked up finally from his thoughts and the plate that held the same sandwich El had given him over 30 minutes ago. Peter blinked, sighing and feeling his cheeks flush.

"Sorry. I guess my mind is elsewhere right now."

Elizabeth took his words with a smile, moving to hug him as she kissed his cheek and held him from behind.

"It's ok. You're worried about Neal. Why don't you rest and we can eat later."

They kissed as he rose and nodded back, hugging her close and glad she was with him. He had told her about Neal leaving with Kramer, El just as devastated as he had been but hiding it by fixing them a nice lunch. It had failed to a point, his mind still chewing over what he had been told by Reese and his visit brief as it was with Neal himself.

"I think... I'll walk Satchmo."

El nodded understanding he needed some air as he took the dog, clipped on the lead and they took off. Peter walked the block without really thinking about much of anything. His mind wandered through his gloomy thoughts and losing someone he and his wife cared so much about. Neal had made a big difference in their lives and his friendship meant more than he thought it could, considering their shaky start. Several memories came to mind, especially ones that included the young man having his back, his life saved by Neal when it may have been lost otherwise. If anything he could thank his friend for getting him back to his wife more than once. He pulled out his cell and made a quick call, hoping it would be what he expected.

"Burke... Yes sir. Reese... I need to ask you a favor."

**()()()**

It was early the next morning when Neal woke to the soft buzzing of his cell under his pillow. He had kept it hidden up until now, Kramer's men watching his every move. He glanced down at the message seeing it was from Peter. A smile curled at his lips as he stayed hidden under his blankets in his temporary room and answered back.

_**Peter:**__ I'll be there to see you off. Hughes got approval but it will only be me._

_**Neal:**__ Really? I was hoping... Tell Elizabeth I'll miss her._

_**Peter:**__ She knows and she misses you back._

Neal was going to text again when he heard his door opening. It was 5 am and he still had a few hours before he was going to take off. He acted like he was just sleeping when a hand gently shook him. Neal pretended to rouse, gazing up with squinting eyes at the man looking down at him. His name was Agent Darrison, but he knew little else about the man.

"Change of plans. Kramer says we're leaving in one hour. Get dressed and packed."

The man barely gave him time to register what was said, a horrible thought coming over him. Why was Kramer changing their plans so suddenly? The door shut and he pulled out his cell, quickly texting Peter.

_**Neal:**__ Something's wrong. Kramer is having me leave in 1 hour._

He held the cell, waiting for a reply for what felt hours but was mere minutes when the phone buzzed again.

_**Peter:**__ What? I'll be there. Don't worry._

_**Neal:**__ Thanks._

He hid his phone again, under the pillows as he got up and went to the adjoining bathroom. Neal had slept little if any, worried nobody would be there to see him off. Kramer had made it clear he was going to isolate him from everyone if he had to threaten him with posting that video as evidence again Peter. The man acted as if he cared for his former protege' but it was obvious he only cared for himself and his own career. It stunk but Neal was trapped and he wouldn't be the cause for Peter's career ending if he had to be enslaved to D.C. art crimes until Kramer fell over from natural causes. It would be worth it.

**()()()**

It was just after 6 AM when they reached the hanger, one that reminded Neal of the one he had almost left Peter in the beginning. A flash of memory of fire and flames made him hesitate leaving the SUV that Kramer had hired to take them to the airport. He wasn't cuffed this time but he was sitting between two agents so he had little choice if he wanted to run. Kramer was in the front of the vehicle, peering back off and on with a slight sneer on his face as he ignored the con and spoke to his cohorts in the front of the car. Neal tried not to think about where he was going or who with until he heard a curse from the front of the vehicle and perked up to see what was wrong. The SUV was pulling up as another vehicle and person standing outside waited for them. It took the young man a moment to figure out who it was as a smile curled his lips.

"Dammit... How did he find out we changed the time?"

Kramer turned to look at Neal who had changed his expression to a less happy expression, eyes averted downward. The agent gave him a curious raise of his brow but then turned back to the front, hissing in low tones to the others as Neal felt a relief at seeing his friend outside. It was the least he thought he deserved to say good-bye to the one person who might still believe in him. He needed that if he was going to do this. He felt the vehicle finally roll to a stop, Peter's face evident outside near the hanger entrance as they started to exit.

"Agent Burke..."

Neal was surprised he didn't call Peter by his first name. It was obvious despite the forced smile that Kramer had hoped to keep the two men apart. Now that he had failed he motioned back towards the con with a slight scowl, keeping the smile too firmly in place as he pointed at the plane.

"We haven't much time, Petey. Keep it short. I have a time-table."

Kramer didn't ask how the agent knew they were there much less how he had figured out they were leaving earlier than planned. He probably suspected Hughes or Diana at worse, they were on the inside still far as Neal knew but for now he was glad to have a few minutes alone with Peter. Kramer walked away, the agents following at his command although two stayed nearby but out of earshot. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Peter reached out and patted him on the shoulder. Neal looked up into watery brown eyes.

"I promised Elizabeth I wouldn't ask..."

Peter paused, his voice quavering a bit but he was obviously upset at Neal choosing Kramer over him. It didn't help he had acted as if he wanted to go the other day but it had been show for the agents present. The last thing he wanted to do what alienate himself from his friends and new found family.

"Don't... Peter. I told you it was for the best and I meant it. Leave it alone."

His tone held no threat but Peter blinked back as if to ask with his eyes what Kramer held over him. Neal wouldn't tell although he hoped one day he could. Maybe he could steal the evidence and destroy it but for now he had to do as the senior agent asked. It was for the best in that case. Peter gave a slight nod of his head as if to say he would let it go for now, both hands reaching out to touch the younger man's shoulders. Peter squeezed them gently then suddenly he was being held. He wrapped his arms around his friend, no audience stopping them from showing how much the other meant for once. They were family. Family hugged.

"El... El sends you her best."

It was quick but gentle, the agent's words tickling his ear as Peter gently kissed him briefly upon the cheek before pulling away. There was a flush to the man's cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment. Neal felt his own cheeks reddening some but again, it was emotions running high more than anything and the fact his friend had given him that gift despite his trouble at showing emotions was more than he had expected. They were men but they were going to skip that excuse today.

"Tell her... thanks."

Peter smiled lopsidedly, still keeping a hold on his shoulders until the two agents waiting moved a bit closer. It was time. Kramer peered out the window at them, an annoyed look on his face as he tapped his watch. Despite the nightmare of what happened to Kate, Neal started to imagine horrible things with flames and planes but shook it away as the imagery became too real. Kramer was a horrible person but he deserved to get what he had coming through the law. There had to be a way out and hopefully, they would find it. Peter nodded as if reading his thoughts.

"I'll keep working on things here. You'll come back to us, Neal. You belong here."

Neal smiled at him despite himself wanting to believe it as they gave a quick half hug and the agent whispered: "Call me if you need anything." They pulled away, both men trying to act as if they'd see each other again soon but Neal knew in his heart it might be a while before he ever saw his friend's face again. Any of his friends.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Finally got this how I wanted it. More to come of course but now you see the lengths Kramer goes and how much Peter truly cares. And no that wasn't meant to be slashy. I figured... well Tim Dekay is always kissy huggy on the set and such it would be fun to add that in as an honest emotion, no strings attached._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal did not like D.C. from the get go. It wasn't the city he disliked so much but the company he was forced to keep. Kramer had eyes on him at all times, a new anklet issued to him with an explanation in no uncertain terms that he was a tool and nothing more. He was told to do as the agent asked and any agent working with him and not begrudge them anything. That request was what made Neal do his best NOT to keep his promise but soon was his undoing.

The first week of his new assignment he discovered early what happened if he tried to leave a room without proper supervision. Kramer told him to ask for a certain folder but Neal didn't want to drag the task out, hoping for some reward, as he left the office he was in to retrieve it. Promptly alarms went off and two agents including the one that had left him alone initially showed up, guns at the ready as the consultant held up his hands, folder evident. Both men seemed uncertain what to do until Kramer showed, glancing between the three and finally getting things under control as he walked over to him.

"Neal... you need to remember your place here. If you need something, there are phones to call people."

The man's voice was just barely holding off on yelling at him as Neal nodded back. He wasn't used to having to "_wait_" for everything. Sometimes he had found ways around doing work himself while with Peter but that was just him practicing his social engineering skills. Here in D.C. he had no one to talk to, the agents leaving him to his tasks once he was situation in the room per Kramer's orders. If he was found lacking in things, Kramer told him to page someone (the phones were inside lines only) but he found that less than informative if he was to work here and manipulate things to his favor. Apparently that was what the senior agent was trying to prevent.

"I could be done with this task in 5 minutes if I could just walk around, sir."

He barely added the last bit, his use of it obviously less than sincere as Kramer narrowed his eyes at him.

"Never the less... do as your told! Agent Chavsky, stay with him if he needs something."

The agent in question nodded reluctantly, green eyes glancing over at Neal with an almost annoyed air. They had been told to keep him at bay and yet he was supposedly valuable to their boss. That's what Neal suspected if anything as he continued to try his own ways of doing things.

That first week was a bust, by Friday Neal was already doing things Kramer's way or at least trying to. It was hard getting anything done with a new agent by his side daily. The man refused to let him get to know anyone but he tried despite himself. Neal was social animal but the agents were aware of his past as a confidence man and thief and did their best to steer clear of him when they could. It made him feel lonely if not a _pariah_ of sorts. Even Diana and Jones had tried to make friends with him to some degree despite their initial distrust but here, Kramer wanted to isolate him to the fullest. It wasn't going to make his job any easier or his abilities work much to the agent's needs.

Each day Neal waited while he was swiped out of the many offices he passed through within the D.C. Bureau, several dozen cards used to do so by different people. He tried to keep track but they all looked the same to him even with his memory. It seemed an impossible task as he tried to take the cards and escape the following Monday. He managed to get six cards total but half of them didn't go to the doors he needed and he ended up in a supply closet hiding from Kramer until they had figured out where he was. That had been one of his worse days, the cabin fever getting to him and the lack of interaction. He was happy for the first of only a few letters he would receive while away from his true friends and family back in New York.

_**Dear Neal,**_

_**I hope you're doing well. I just finished a fantastic event at the MoMA you would have found fun. I took Peter with me but he didn't enjoy it half as much as I imagine you would have. (Don't tell him I told you that!)**_

_**Peter sends his greetings. He told me what happened at the airport. I think it's cute. He's never done that before and I think he never will again. Consider yourself lucky. He really does miss you.**_

_**I've enclosed some pictures and a small care package. Hopefully Kramer will let you have both. Peter made it sound as if he might isolate you completely but no one could humanely do that to another person, I think. Not even Kramer.**_

_**Write back soon!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Elizabeth**_

He was happy to hear from his friends, eyes tearing up some as he looked at the inserted photos of the event. He had to laugh some seeing Peter in a tux and looking like he was wishing he was somewhere else but seeing the agent still smiling because he was with Elizabeth. They were happiest together and one of the best things that had happened to him. Maybe if he asked Kramer would allow them to visit. He could only hope as he opened the small box with the letter and saw some of Elizabeth's famous brownies, some things from June's recipe box and something he least suspected from Mozzie. Neal gave a deep sigh, holding onto the letter, pictures and box hoping it would be enough to help keep him sane as he took in the emotions he felt from the contents of the box and tried to imagine his friends there with him. It was all he could do at the moment.

More time passed in Kramer's presence and D.C. At least in New York, Peter had allowed him to roam a 2 mile radius at times if not more if they were doing cases. Phillip Kramer felt he owned Neal like a tool in his belt and treated him as such. The con was given his own place with two unwelcomed roommates in the form of agents (two new ones each day) who watched him 24 / 7. The front door and bedroom both had key-cards like the offices so he was trapped like a rat in a trap unable to leave for any reason. He could just imagine if there was a fire and he tried to escape the flames. Maybe it would be a justified end if he just let himself burn. His thoughts started turning darker the more he was caged up by the D.C. Crimes agent, his hope eking out like blood from a wound. Would he survive his stint here without going insane? Neal wasn't sure after the first month passed. He started to tick off the time on the wall in the bathroom like he had in prison, counting off as if he were in Rikers. It felt just as isolated and equally confining.

**()()()**

_Eight Months Later..._

Neal leaned over the desk, his eyes blurring from reading the brief. It wasn't mortgage fraud but it was still dull. He had never liked paper work or case files in general but he had put up with it so long as he could remain working with Peter and the White Collar department. They were his friends and colleagues and he would do anything to stay with them. This unfortunately wasn't the New York office of the Bureau but DC. Neal glanced up from the dull brief, something about a missing Monet, his tired eyes glancing out at the beautiful picturesque view of the District of Columbia. The Washington Monument rose up stark and tall above the city, the Potomac spreading out before him towards the narrow edifice. Under any other circumstances he may have found the view breathtaking but since he saw it everyday and couldn't do anything _but_ look, his heart was beginning to view the monument as a symbol of his captivity.

His eyes continued to stare at the tower, mind remembering buildings in another city towering up along a certain sky line when he heard a cough and turned to see a man in a standard issue FBI Brook Bros suit of gray. The man, Agent Jabakowski, stared at him with coal brown eyes, Neal nodding back despite himself as he wrote something quickly on a pad next to the brief, pushed the sheet into the folder and handed it over to the agent. The man shook his head, pointing at the door without a word. This was different from his usual routine he'd become accustomed to, Neal rising to his feet as he took the folder and notepad with him under his arm and stopped short of the door. He watched the man swipe a card through a slide by the door, a normal door at that with no obvious lock. If he had wanted to he could technically walk out but other circumstances kept him at bay which he had been trained reluctantly to obey. Neal waited patiently, mind wandering as the light on the swipe turned green and he glanced down to see his anklet beep in answer. The agent motioned for him to go out into the hallway, gun obvious under his jacket as they left the room with no words.

The DC offices were no less dis-interesting as the New York ones but at least he had a reason for missing the other offices. Here drab nameless agents (_he knew their last names only_) led him around from one room to another, swiping cards to release his anklet from one space to another. Kramer had not taken a chance Neal would make friends giving him any opportunity other than he already had to run. He was stuck with Kramer like a rat in a maze, shuttled by different agents between rooms with various key-cards. Each key-card was different so he would technically have to steal two dozen or more cards and know which one went with which door if he wanted to try his hand at escaping. They all looked the same so that despite how good his memory was, it would be nearly impossible to handle that many key-cards to escape much less run across the hall to hide in a new room. Neal had tried it once and failed only to be punished by Kramer who refused him all contact he had before with anyone from his past. He didn't try that again.

He sighed inwardly, dragging his feet along with the agent without really looking where they were going. He'd been in DC close to a year already and the monotony and dread of waking up in this place every morning was dampening his spirits beyond repair. He was becoming a mindless drone, a slave to the man as Mozzie might put it but it was for a good reason. Kramer had told him from the get go that if he ever chose to run, Peter's job would be on the line and he knew the agent would do it as he recalled that night with the tablet and the surveillance footage. He wanted nothing to do with ruining his friend's career so he had stopped fighting after a while. Peter was all the incentive Neal needed to behave when he started to think about what ifs. Still his mind wandered back to the fact he would rather be in New York with his old partner and friend, sharing Italian Roast on June's terrace or drinking wine with Mozzie. He thought about long friendly chat with Elizabeth about art and movies and dinners with Sara. Everything had been perfect if only for a short time...

"Hey!"

The man didn't yell so much as speak firmly to get his attention. Neal looked up to see that he had ever so slightly walked passed the man, the yellow light on his anklet blinking up at him to indicate he was about to set off an alarm. He paused, stepped back and it returned to green as the man nodded at him almost sympathetically. Kramer no longer forgave him his "trespasses" as the good book said and Neal nor the agent didn't want to be on the man's bad side.

"Wait in here."

Neal nodded as the man slid his card and the answering beep from his anklet told them he was clear to enter the room. Once he was inside and the room had beeped it was armed, the man exited leaving the door open without any obvious fear of Neal's running. The con stood there at the entrance and stared outside into the hallway, his blue eyes almost rebellious looking as he started to move his anklet laden leg towards the threshold watching the light blink yellow then...

This was stupid! He moved back without completing the task. He hadn't tried to get past security for some months now. He had attempted to run several times without exiting the building and had always been found. Neal suspected the Bureau of having cameras in every room even the closets if not GPS specific to him in the building. He had few doubts it was true, Mozzie's old paranoia rubbing off on him the longer he stayed. Kramer was always a step ahead of him trying to escape so he had stopped his attempts and given up.

Neal glanced around the room, one he hadn't been in before. It looked to be a small conference room, dry erase boards on three walls, a projector stuck to the ceiling above and a large table in the middle that reminded him of the one in the painting of the last supper if it had been Formica. Neal made a slow circuit of the room which was maybe 10 x 8 x 20 at best as he noticed a stack of large square and oblong cloth covered boards in one corner. He barely glanced back before removing the covering from one of the larger items, a slight gasp escaping his lips as he saw what was beneath.

"Beautiful... isn't it?"

Neal spun around quickly, nearly dropping the item and almost knocking two more over as he found Kramer standing behind him in the doorway. The man was smiling that cold unreadable smile he remembered all too well from when he had first met him. It was looking a hyena in the eye before it attacked he thought as the man stepped into the room as if he owned the place. It took a moment for him to get his tongue back and his courage. The longer he stayed in the agent's grasp, the more he felt his talents and general well-being wasting away. Kramer may think he was doing Neal good keeping him cooped up and unable to do wrong but it was like locking a phoenix up in a cage. Eventually a caged animal attacks or it dies. He'd tried the former once and now... maybe he would just waste away. Would anyone care?

"It is... too bad it's a forgery. Why am I here, Phillip?"

As much as the man had control over him, he still tried to bring some of his own rebellion to the picture. He might not be able to make friends or get to know the nameless people who were leading him around day by day but he knew Kramer. The man stiffened every time he said his name which inwardly made the con smile.

"That's why you are here. I'm sure in your '_travels_' you met other forgers like yourself. As you well know, the signature of each one is different in style and feeling. _You_ are going to figure out WHO made these so we can bring them to justice."

Neal blinked back at the man, his eyes trying to read more into what he said before he looked back at the one picture he had before him. It was a _Waterhouse_ depicting three Victorian dressed women in light colored dresses around a small pond. The style did not look like anyone he had worked with or met but he was apparently going to have to try to figure out who had done these. With Peter he could have gone out and scoured the streets, talked to Mozzie and had his friend's contacts get back with them. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get any background on who did this when he was confined to the building.

"Are they all by the same person or different individuals? I'll need all the necessary tools and supplies..."

He was interrupted as the man nodded, hand up as if to squelch his words.

"All coming. I know what you need, Neal. I also understand you will have to talk to people on the street. I have someone I want you to meet who will help you in that area."

This sounded less than comforting, the tone on the last part making him wonder just who he was going to meet up with. Kramer seemed to read his mind, an almost gleeful gleam in his eyes to think he was besting the con. Neal imagined his fist meeting with those eyes if not that chin but he smiled back as naturally as he could. It was almost painful as he felt his facade fading away.

**()()()**

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough. Kramer had Neal on a very strict routine, one he had finally started to ingrain in his psyche as he slipped off his shoes at 10 PM in the evening after a nearly 14 hour day of working. He did get the occasional break but Kramer liked to be sure that he wasn't comfortable so he spread them out and made them short. He was fed well, given plenty of time to rest but working 6 to 10 wasn't his idea of equal opportunity practices for employees. It was only himself and Kramer past 6 PM most nights. Other agents left for home, a few he saw every day giving him an almost sympathetic glance but nothing more as they left him. Kramer's power reigned supreme and it was obvious as much as these people might want to help him, they wouldn't for fear of the agent's wrath. He had only seen it day one. An agent named Paulson was a little too friendly with him.

It was during his second month with D.C. Art Crimes, Neal had come to work ill, his bright eyes burning with fever. Kramer had insisted he come to the Bureau regardless of health so he had no choice as he was forcibly escorted by three agents. His face burned as if he were next to a volcano while his body felt like he had that part sitting in a snow drift in Alaska if not the Arctic circle. He had collapsed to the floor in the hallway between moves when Eric Paulson happened to pass by and moved to help him. It was the last time he knew another agent's first name or saw Eric again. He'd heard some low whispers about the man along with some sympathetic phrasings about himself but it had been a brief conversation, Kramer keeping things in order as he liked them.

The memory made him feel sick but he pushed the nausea aside to change from work to night clothes and slip into bed. The lamp by his bed gave the room a soft glow he could still read by. He listened for the sound of the agents outside that were watching him. Kramer kept guards on him 24 / 7 like he was a prize show horse he didn't want anyone to steal. Neal sighed, glancing towards the one window he did have. It was reinforced glass so the view wasn't perfectly clear but he could see enough of the sky and city to feel like a fish trapped in a bowl with the ocean just outside. He imagined the view from June's and the inside of his old rooms. She had been one of the people fighting to release him during the beginning. They had a long chat on the phone, one of the last times he talked to her but he had told her not to get involved. Kramer could hurt people if he wanted and the last thing Neal would allow was someone to hurt his friends. June understood but had made it clear she would find a way to free him. Mozzie had not been around for obvious reasons but had texted before hand to say he was looking for a way out of the situation by other means.

It was shortly after that he was moved to D.C. his last contact with Peter at the airport. He never heard from Mozzie except for the item in El's care package: A burner phone. Neal's correspondences had been kept to a minimum with only a few letters here and there. El and June wrote him once or twice a week then it became once a month, the con guessing that Kramer was withholding his mail. Sara tried to call him on his burner phone but Kramer took it from him to Neal's dismay. That had been near the middle of month 2 and it was understandable Neal wouldn't be in his right mind. He had been isolated and confined, his anger welling up finally to a roaring flame. It was a day he had gotten close to hitting the agent. He chased Phillip from the office forgetting or not caring about the alarms he was setting off. Security was on him before he got close enough to lay a finger on the man, his voice screaming at the man like a crazy person. He managed to nothing more than tear the left sleeve of Kramer's jacket, one more thing that had cost him what little sanity he had. They'd placed him in a holding cell for a day or two, Neal feeling more and more like a trapped animal as he screamed and yelled to be let go without relief. Nobody wanted to deal with him so he had no food or water until he had exhausted himself at Kramer's word and taken to his apartment to rest and clean up for another two days. He could see the pity in their eyes, nameless agents wanting to help but helpless not to for fear they'd be fired. He was finally broken despite his hope for Peter to help. Peter couldn't help him and Neal could only stay in Hell and know he was helping his friend. The Devil had him and he had him good.

He moved his gaze from the window, putting his book away and turning off the light. The soft glow from the city lights was more than enough security in the darkness but it didn't take away all of his fears. He heard a cell ringing outside and someone speaking low but urgently.

_I'm sorry but this is a secure line._

_No. You cannot talk to Mr. Caffrey._

_I will pass the information on to him once Kramer has approved._

It sounded like the call had ended, the sound of someone moving across the floor pacing.

_Geesh! I know Kramer doesn't want this guy to run but this is bullshit!_

There was silence as the first voice that had spoken on the phone with whomever now spoke to the other agent. There was a corresponding sigh.

_He seems like a good guy to me. Moody but I would be too if I had someone following me 24 / 7. I'm still looking to transfer to Chicago if I get half a chance. Kramer is getting too weird for me. What about you?_

The second man sounded pretty sympathetic as the first man answered back.

_Houston. I can't wait to get away from this crap! Kramer gets results and this Caffrey guy is helping him do it but to what end? I heard... and you didn't hear it from me... He stole him from his own protegee!_

Neal sat up and listened to the conversation as much as he could until their voices died down and he heard the first man sounding uncertain about something.

_Tell him. He can't do anything without the key-cards. We can't call Kramer this late about a phone call. He'll transfer us to Siberia faster than you can say "art theft!"_

He heard the men coming closer to his room as he tried to decide what he should do. Should he act awake or asleep? He rolled over onto his side and pulled the blankets over his head before the door opened and he watched through the corner of his eye two shadows appear.

"Caffrey... You awake?"

Neal didn't move at first, the two men whispering among themselves.

_Voice 1: He's asleep but this is important._

_Voice 2: Nothing he can do whether or not you tell him._

_Voice 1: True..._

They closed the door and the room was once again bathed in cool light from the window. Neal sat up once he knew he was alone and wondered who had called. It must have been someone he knew. Why would they call now when they knew Kramer would just hang up? His mind came up with all kinds of scenarios before he heard them talking again.

_He needs to know, Jack! Caffrey... they were close and she sounded so upset. You didn't hear what I heard._

There was a pause as footsteps paced the room outside and finally stopped.

_Kramer won't let him go. He keeps him isolated for a reason. What was the call about that has you so worried, Stan?_

Neal quietly got out of bed and moved closer to the door. He pushed his ear against the cool wooden frame and waited for them to continue.

_Agent Burke... he was shot. That was his wife. She wanted Caffrey to see him._

Neal slid quietly to the floor, ear still planted against the door as he tried not to think about what he'd heard.

_Agent Burke... he was shot._

_Peter..._

His mind was a mess of rapid broken thoughts, his eyes not seeing anything but the last time Peter had been there to help him on the plane to DC. The agent had looked professional but for the watery gleam in his eyes. There was honest emotion in those brown eyes and genuine concern. The man had kissed him like a brother. Peter didn't do that sort of thing and neither did Neal. They had saved each other more than enough times to have evened out the score and throw the card away. Peter had moved away from him, hands still holding onto both shoulders firmly but gently as he whispered:

_Call me if you need anything._

Peter had whispered but they hadn't realized the scope to which Kramer would go to separate Neal from everyone and everything he cared for. A tear rolled down his cheek in memory but a flush there he could only feel made him realize just how much anger he still held towards his new keeper.

He had to get out of here. Damn going to prison for life! He had to see how Peter was. This was more important than any so called promise he made to Kramer. He had been planning an escape despite his apparent docility. Now was his chance to try again, out of practice as he was. Mozzie would laugh at him but he still had a backup. Something even Kramer had never figured out he had. He got up and walked over to his night bag he had from the trip over and opened it up, pulling at the lining of the bottom. A false bottom. He retrieved the item and started thinking through his plan.

This apartment was small enough they only had two key-cards for the bedroom (_which had an attached bath_) and the outside door. The rest of the building was open. He would just have to make a run for it outside and cut the anklet. Kramer wasn't going to keep him from seeing his friend. Now he realized El must have been on the other end of that call. How had she known about this number? So many thoughts ran through his head as he planned his escape, eyes closing to sleep the last few hours he would have in captivity.

**()()()**

**Eight Months Ago...**

It had been very hard after seeing Neal off for Peter to want to go to work. He liked his job at the Bureau but something was missing now, a certain someone to keep him occupied and grounded. Well, maybe not grounded but without Caffrey he had been nothing but a workaholic at best and now he felt he couldn't even afford to do that, his mind always thinking about what ifs and maybes. True to his word, Peter Burke continued to look into loopholes and strategies to get his friend and former partner back but most of his efforts were met with Reese calling him in and telling him to lay off. Much as his boss felt the con had been railroaded into working with Kramer, he was getting complaints from D.C. about his inquiries.

It was a good month after the fact that Peter wrote his first letter to the con. Elizabeth had been in charge of letter writing up until then, his heart unable to phrase what he wanted to without tearing up the paper and getting frustrated. There was no reply back, Peter wondering if Neal didn't want to talk to him or his wife as their letters seemed to be ignored. Something felt wrong though, his gut telling him so as he made a formal phone call to Kramer. His former mentor wouldn't even give them a time they could go visit, excuses that they were busy. Peter didn't believe it, requesting Hughes help him to get an appointment with his former C.I. but pressure from D.C. and some high level friends of his so called friend put and end to his attempts. If Phillip had meant to isolate Neal from his former friends and family, he was doing an excellent job of it. This only made Peter more determined, El letting him know Mozzie was working on his own means to an end. That didn't sound good but at this rate he almost wished his friend had run rather than stayed when he'd warded him off. He'd have been free despite any justification Peter had before of keeping the con on anklet. Now the young man was basically a prisoner with no sense of his own freedom or security he guessed if his few inside reports were correct. He needed an IN!

More time passed and it was nearly 8 months since the young man's incarceration with Kramer. Peter didn't stop thinking about his friend but he knew they had few choices left the more time passed. He still had no idea what it was that his mentor had on the young man to make him stay. There had to be some damning evidence if he could only find it.

"Boss..."

Peter glanced up from his desk, Diana looking down at him worriedly as she sat in the chair Caffrey used to sit in. He blinked back at her curious about her visit.

"The case. Jones is wired up and ready. It's a shame we couldn't use..."

She stopped herself, biting her lip most uncharacteristically. He understood the lapse, all of them knowing this was a case for Caffrey. He would have been at ease with it but they only had Jones and himself to pull it off as he nodded, standing up and slipping into a nice silk blazer. This was the first big undercover case in a while and without their former colleague and consultant, they had to do it with the resources and people available. Diana's cheeks flushed slightly but he patted her on the arm.

"I miss him too but we have a job to do. Come on."

**()()()**

Elizabeth sat at home, several samples of cakes and pastries before her for a soiree she was planning for a local charity. It had been one of the many events she gained through knowing Neal...

She sighed, trying not to think of the young man as her heart broke at the loss of their friend. Peter was still taking it harder than anyone she thought, her husband unable to cope with the loss of his partner and yet... dealing the best he knew how with too much work. He was coming home for dinners and lunches as he could but it was evident as the months went on without Neal Caffrey around that her husband was spending more time entrenched at work. Today was no exception, 5 PM rolling around and Peter phoned he would be late. They had an important case they were trying to break but he hadn't shared the details of it. In the past she had sometimes gotten Mozzie to tell if Neal wouldn't but she had neither of them now to talk to. Mozz had vanished when Neal had but June spoke of the little guy visiting off and on. Maybe Peter and herself were no longer welcome in his world, blamed for the loss of Neal and his evident seclusion by Kramer in D.C. She knew Peter had done all he could and still was to get Neal back but had been stonewalled despite his efforts.

El didn't want to think about it but her letters had not been returned after the first month and her thoughts were that Kramer was the one keeping the young man isolated from those he cared for. How could someone who had taught her very own husband to be fair and civil be such an evil, mean spirited soul? Her mind had mulled over the fact that no matter how much Neal had not deserved what happened to him, former criminal or not, there was nothing either of them could do for the young man. Neal was lost to them and no one understood why he had agreed to go so willingly in the end. Peter suspected some blackmail considering all that he had told her of Kramer's plans but they had no proof and his attempts to find any were shut down. For now, they held back on any obvious digging to free their friend and did their best to live from day to day. It was all they could do until something feasible came along to bring Neal back to them.

**()()()**

"Peter... stay with me. Come on boss!"

Jones was panicked, his voice hitched up a notch in fear as he sat on the ground of the warehouse and gazed down at his wounded friend. Peter gave a low groan, eyes rolled back as a large red stain covered the silk blazer he had put on only hours before. Something had gone terribly wrong in the operation, the agent getting shot and Jones luckily killing the man who had done it. Diana and crew showed up and grabbed the rest but despite the victory, it might be more of a loss as a man's life was held in the balance. Someone had figured out who they were, Peter reacting as they pulled out a gun on his second. Peter had done the only thing possible, pulling out his own weapon and pushing Jones aside. It had been fast and quick, Clinton saved as the shot took him out instead.

"Peter... he's not responding. **I NEED A BUS HERE STAT!**"

She was screaming now, Jones holding Peter as he kept pressure on the wound to keep any more blood from leaving. If Caffrey had been here...

It was on everyone's mind that this would have gone smoother. They were experts on criminals but Neal had been good at undercover work. The best in fact. He should have been here instead of Peter and all would have been perfect. If only...

"Jones?"

He stood up despite the shock of what had happened. The EMTs had taken Peter to an ambulance and started towards the hospital as he tried not to look down at his bloodied hands and jacket. Diana gently grasped his arm and he glanced up at her with woeful eyes.

"He'll be ok."

The agent could only hope so as he followed his colleague to their sedan and Diana let him in on the passenger side. Elizabeth... they had to call her.

"Have you called his wife yet?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Lots of stuff to cram into this episode and tie it up with the short I had in my Menagerie drabble. I rearranged a few things, added some stuff and hopefully you like. Thanks for reading and another chapter will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Elizabeth was finally finished with the preparations for the charity show, calling her assistant to set a few vendors up for interviews as she settled in for the evening on the sofa. Satchmo sat in his corner, on the doggy cushion Peter had bought him, chewing on a rubber bone happily. It was a shame her husband had to work late, her eyes looking up to see the time was after 6 PM. El wasn't very hungry, snacking on some fruit and cottage cheese as she watched an old movie on TV and tried to relax. They had been worrying about Neal Caffrey for the past few months but Kramer or someone high up was making sure they could do nothing to help. Peter was frustrated about the whole situation trying to find out on his own who or what was being held over their friend. There was more to Neal's leaving than meets the eye.

Her eyes drooped, head leaning heavily against the cushions as she started to fall asleep. She'd forgotten about the movie, body relaxing when a soft buzzing woke her up. El wiped at her eyes glancing over at her cell on the coffee table. A yawn left her lips as she covered her mouth, sat up and grabbed the device, pushing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Elizabeth listened for only a minute before she was wide awake and standing up.

"When... when did this... this happen?"

Her voice quavered slightly but she was holding her own trying not to panic in the quiet of their home. Her head nodded ever so slightly as she replied.

"I'll be right there. No I don't need an escort. Thank you Diana."

Elizabeth hung up the cell and dropped it beside her as she sat back down on the sofa. For an instant it felt as if her whole world might collapsed. The agent had said her husband had been critically injured on the job. All the worse case scenarios filled her mind but then she saw an image of Neal. He had always been there at her husband's side, _having his back_ as Peter called it but now... now he was gone and the slight smile she had returned to a deep frown. Neal could be trusted when it counted. She meant that, and so had Peter, meaning that _had_ been truth but if Neal wasn't there, he couldn't take care of the agent. There was no backup anymore. El didn't hesitate to get her purse, pull on her shoes and grab her coat as she headed out of the house towards the hospital. It was almost second nature for her as she dialed another number, long disused and hoped it worked.

"_The number you have dialed no longer submits to the man, not even his lovely wife. Please don't hesitate to hang up and not leave a message. Thank you._"

It was Mozzie's voice, sounding so defiant as she remembered their old chats fondly. Once Neal had been sent away, Mozzie had blamed them for what happened and disappeared. June said she had heard from him off and on but he was a ghost if anything. El didn't know what to say as a beep ensued and she finally spoke.

"Mozz... I... Peter is hurt. He's been shot."

She paused a moment to control her emotions, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to hold on. She pulled over a moment to finish the message, uncertain she could drive, be upset and talk all at once.

"I... I want to contact Neal. He needs to know. Please, call me back."

She hung up the call, leaning over the steering wheel and finally letting herself cry. El would have called Neal himself in D.C. if she could but it had been months since the one number they had been given was active. Either Neal had disconnected it or more likely Kramer had. Her thoughts went back to her husband. Diana had not sounded hopeful over the cell so she wasn't certain what she might find at the hospital. It was only a few minutes before she was able to stop herself, wiping quickly at her eyes as she pulled back into traffic and again headed for the hospital. Elizabeth parked near the ER, exiting the vehicle when she felt a buzz from her jacket pocket. It was her cell, her eyes looking to see who was calling.

**Here is what you seek. Use it wisely. **

El blinked down at the message seeing a number and then another message popped up.

**Sorry about Peter...**

She smiled at the con's use of her husband's name. He obviously cared despite his distrust of people in general. They had become his family too and it had hurt when he left because of Neal but she understood why. How he had gotten this number meant nothing to her but that Mozzie had it. She wondered now if the two cons chatted often. There was an almost jealous feeling there but she pushed the emotion aside to worry about the here and now.

Elizabeth hung up the phone and hurried into the ER to a nurses' station but was stopped as a hand gently grasped her arm and stopped her. It was Jones.

"Elizabeth..."

He looked upset for reasons other than just Peter's shooting, a pleading look on the agent's face as she hugged him and he hugged her gently back. There was tension there as they pulled apart and she saw the redness around his eyes as if he might have been crying.

"Clinton... what happened? Diana told me only that Peter... that my husband was shot."

She was feeling herself giving in to her emotions but tried to hold them back as she waited for his reply. Jones looked more devastated than she felt and she knew it was important whatever he was feeling.

"Elizabeth... He pushed me out of the way. I'm so sorry."

The agent was near tears, apologizing for being ok but now she understood his manner more clearly and a kind of relief fell over her. Peter had saved Jones and been hurt. I made sense knowing her husband would put himself in danger for someone else. It didn't make her feel any better but it helped to know why. She hugged the agent, moving them to a seat as they spoke quietly before being interrupted by Hughes and Diana.

"Elizabeth... can I speak with you a moment?"

Reese sounded serious, Diana taking over where she had been comforting Jones as El stood and moved to a quieter section of the ER. His manner was softer than normal, his hands holding one of hers gently between them.

"Peter's in critical condition. They just took him into surgery a few minutes ago. The bullet nicked an artery. He lost a lot of blood..."

Reese's expression was sad, his hand still holding hers between his as he hesitated to say more. She nodded at him, voice quavering as she tried to answer.

"Reese... he's going to be ok?"

The agent gave her an uncertain look which made her start to cry again. It was silent, tears rolling down her cheeks but suddenly Reese was holding her and she just let him as her emotions gave way. She couldn't lose Peter...

**()()()**

Hours went by like days it seemed and finally someone came out of the ER and looked around. Elizabeth was curled up on a wide seat, arms under her head as she stared blankly into space. Jones had remained despite being told to go home and Diana had as well, Reese having left to take care of business dealing with the case involved. He had promised to be back but that had been eons ago it seemed as the doctor's voice rang out.

"Family of Peter Burke?"

Elizabeth perked up, looking at the man curiously before she saw that Diana and Jones were also sitting up at attention. The doctor spoke again to the nearly empty room.

"Family of Peter Burke?"

El had heard it again, standing up with a slight wince, body sore from the uncomfortable position but she nodded at the doctor as she approached him. He gazed at her with hazel brown eyes that reminded her of her husband if only because they were brown.

"I'm his wife... how is he?"

She was afraid to find out anything and yet she had to know how her husband was as she felt a hand on her right shoulder and another on her left. Diana and Jones were with her for support, some relief at not having to be alone making the situation easier to handle for the moment. The doctor nodded back, a faint smile on their lips but it was little comfort.

"I'm Dr. Sanji. I helped work on your husband. We managed to stop the bleeding. Your husband lost several pints of blood so we have him currently getting transfusions."

The man was not far from Peter's age only his hair was a blondish brown so unlike her husband's hair and his features were softer. Her mind kept trying to compare him to her husband for some odd reason as she listened to him speak.

"The bullet also nicked part of his left lung which collapsed. We have fixed that as well. It was very close but he's not out of the woods yet I'm afraid. His heart stopped several times as did his breathing but he's currently stable. He's in a coma so until he wakes up we will keep him in ICU. Once he's settled, you can visit him."

Elizabeth took everything the man said in despite her mind trying to comprehend all the injuries and implications. She thanked him as the two agents did the same and led her gently back towards the seats to sit down. Everyone was quiet for a bit, the news sinking in between the three before a nurse walked by and approached them.

"Mrs. Burke?"

She glanced up from her seat and nodded with bleary, teary eyes and nodded. The nurse gave a sympathetic smile as she pointed down the hallway.

"I'm here to take you to your husband."

El nodded, Diana and Jones standing up to accompany her as the nurse pursed her lips at them with a curious look.

"I... we're only allowing family at this time. You can follow but I'm afraid you have to stay outside for now."

Elizabeth looked at the two agents sadly, glancing back at the nurse as they stood and started towards the ICU area.

"They work with my husband closely. When can they visit?"

She refused to keep Diana and Jones away from Peter seeing how close they were to her husband. The nurse gave a sad shrug, genuinely sympathetic towards their plight.

"Hospital rules. Once he's out of critical condition and in a regular room, rules may be lifted. I'm sorry."

Diana and Jones didn't seem upset, offering to stay outside until her visit was over. Elizabeth felt badly for them but her main concern was seeing Peter. They took the elevator up to the ICU, both agents outside while El went inside a small glass room with the nurse.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but please be brief. He's not supposed to have visitors yet at such an early stage but Dr. Sanji made an exception since you were his wife. My sympathies..."

The nurse sounded genuinely unhappy about her announcement as Elizabeth gave a quick nod back then stood quietly by her husband's bedside. Peter was swallowed up in an array of breathing tubes, IVs and other monitors keeping track of his vitals. His face was pale, a slight bruising around his chest where he had been hit, his skin in general pale as she glanced down at his bandaged body. Her hand gently took his and clasped it hoping for some reaction back. Peter's skin was cooler than she remembered, softly calloused fingers loose in her grip as she prayed he might respond back but didn't.

"Hun... Jones... Jones told me what happened. I'm proud... of what you did. You saved someone's life."

She felt her eyes growing warm and wet but she didn't want to cry, not yet but her body trembled as emotion took over.

"He's hurting, Peter. I told him it wasn't his fault. Everyone... they miss you hun. I miss you. Please wake up soon, Hun."

El moved what she could aside and gently kissed him on the forehead, the breathing tube preventing her from kissing him on the lips as she had hoped to. Would sleeping beauty have waken if her prince charming had been kept from giving true love's kiss by a breathing tube? The thought filled her head as she watched her husband laying there as if in a deep sleep. She started to cry again, everything hitting her hard as she turned and finally left the room. Diana stood up and gently held her as she exited, Jones beside them as they all paused to take one last look towards the man that kept them all together. The nurse from before walked back towards them, a sad look on her face.

"Dr. Sanji said he would call you if there are any changes."

Everyone nodded but El continued to stare at the glass room and her husband within. The two agents weren't sure what to do, both offering to stay with her but she refused, telling them Peter would want them to go home and rest. She was going to go home, get some things and come back and wait. Reluctantly both agents agreed with her suggestion as everyone separated and left for home.

It was almost an hour later that Elizabeth sat in her car in the hospital parking lot. She intended on camping out by her husband's room to know first hand what was going on. Meanwhile she had a decision to make as she finally pulled out her cell again and looked at the text from before. It was late but she didn't care about the time. _He_ needed to know and Peter needed him there. She hoped they wouldn't keep this news from him as she dialed the number and heard it ring.

"_I'm sorry but this is a secure line._"

She was taken aback by the gruffness of the voice despite knowing she wasn't supposed to have the number. She had not anticipated getting agents but then El should have guessed Mozzie knew this.

"My name is Elizabeth Burke. I need to talk to Neal Caffrey. It's very urg..."

He interrupted her before she could finish her words, anger filling her as the sadness was converted to something that would give her strength. She had to get through for Peter's sake and Neal needed to know what happened.

"_No. You cannot talk to Mr. Caffrey._"

Ire filled her as she spoke back a bit more strongly than she normally would.

"My husband _Agent_ Peter Burke has been shot and is in critical condition. They were partners. I thought he should know."

There was silence and she thought for a moment they had hung up on her, the sadness returning. Would they keep this from him? Would Kramer be so cruel as to not let Neal know that her husband, his friend and partner, had been hurt? She felt tears coming to her when there was a sigh, something soft but obviously sympathetic, the man's tone changed to a less gruff manner.

"_I will pass the information on to him once Kramer has approved._"

She thanked him despite herself, hanging up before he could say more as she placed the cell on the seat beside her and started to feel those tears spilling again. Her head lay on the steering wheel, body shaking as she let all the frustration about the past year wash over her. She glanced under her arm as the buzz of her cell caught her attention. El grabbed it up and glanced down to see she had a new text.

_**Did you get through?**_

It was Mozzie again, a soft smile creeping over her lips as she wiped at her eyes then answered back.

_**Yes but the Suits answered.**_

She sent the text then sent one more.

_**I could really use a friend.**_

El, pocketed the phone, grabbing up her things and moving into the hospital. Her phone buzzed a moment after and she took it out to see what it said.

_**Already here.**_

She was walking through the first floor lobby when someone was suddenly beside her, a hand gently grasping her arm as she turned and saw Mozzie there. A relieved smile met her own as they continued walking.

**()()()**

Neal woke up that morning early, his plan already in his head as he feverishly tried to think how to make it work. He only had one chance and if he missed it...

He sighed, pulling out the cell and sending a text to one person he could trust. Neal waited impatiently for what seemed a very long time but was probably mere minutes before the cell buzzed quietly and he saw the reply.

_**Doing the touristy thing. P1M sounds like a good start.**_

He blinked at the small monitor before texting back.

_**I'll be there. 2 hours.**_

Neal waited, feeling the buzz before the message appeared on screen.

_**Aye, Mon Frer!**_

**()()()**

Thirty minutes later Neal was washed, dressed and ready for work. It was early even by Kramer's standards. He opened up the door and stood there waiting for the agents outside to look up at him. One was asleep on the sofa while the other was playing solitaire at the folding table in the kitchen area. Neal waited a moment but nobody glanced up so he gave a low cough, the card playing agent turning in surprise. The man looked at his watch and blinked back.

"Aren't you a little fast on the draw, Caffrey? Kramer doesn't need you for another two hours."

Neal played it as well as he could, his look annoyed and obviously so as the man gazed back at him in confusion.

"Didn't Kramer tell you? I have to be at work earlier today. He had meetings all morning so he wanted me there early to get the current case set up."

The agent blinked up at him again but nodded as if in agreement, cleaning up the cards off the table to a neat pile as he stood, stretched and pulled on his jacket. He moved over and nudged his friend on the sofa.

"Wake up. Kramer wants Caffrey at the office earlier than scheduled."

The other man looked up and yawned, groaning slightly from the uncomfortable position he'd been in on the sofa. It didn't look comfortable to Neal but it was enough to know they'd be lacking for sleep and distracted or his plan might not carry through. The first agent approached the door, swiping his card through. They waited for the access point and anklet to beep before Neal was waved through into the main room. The second agent was already in the kitchen still yawning but making coffee. Neal moved over to the man's side and dug around in the fridge as he grabbed some yogurt and fruit. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a spoon for his breakfast as the two agents seemingly ignored him, straightening up their ties and jackets as the coffee percolated. Neal dug into the yogurt then took a bite out of the apple he'd grabbed as he moved over and sat on the sofa.

"So, anything exciting over the wire last night?"

He threw the comment out there in what seemed an innocent manner but caught the two agents off guard as one coughed, or slightly choked and the other stiffened some. There was a quick look between the two men before both shook their heads at him. In a way their actions made him realize they were feeling guilty for not telling him but the fact they didn't tell him anything was proof they weren't as sympathetic towards him as they seemed last night. He couldn't blame them being afraid of Kramer but this was beyond loyalty or fear. Neal acted nonchalant and shrugged at them with a mask of normalcy. They weren't aware he could fake them out too as he finished up the yogurt and kept up with the apple. By now the coffee was ready and three paper cups were passed around as they started for the door with the brew in hand. Agent #2 used his card to swiped them out, the delay between access point and anklet a bit longer to make sure Neal didn't run. Finally it beeped and they were on their way. Neal kept chewing on the apple the whole way, his manner anything but guilty as they finally exited the building and he tossed the core onto the sidewalk.

"Geesh! Caffrey... pick that up!"

Neal glanced nonchalantly back at the core that had just missed the trashcan but shrugged.

"It's an apple core. Natural as nature can be. Now if it were gum..."

He watched agent #1 glare at him tiredly, moving over to pick it up as agent #2 turned to watch. It was all the time he needed as he quickly took off running down the sidewalk away from the building and the two men. He was several yards away before he heard a cry, turning the corner of the block at break neck speed for him. He had a good lead as his feet flew and he ducked into a building marked "_for lease_." He took out the scissors he'd taken unseen from the drawer with the spoon and quickly cut the anklet, tossing it into a corner as he ran out the back end and onto a busier street. A cab was slowing down as he waved it down and slipped inside.

"Washington Monument..."

**()()()**

Earlier that morning...

Elizabeth watched her husband through the glass of the ICU room, her eyes never turning away even as she spoke quietly to Mozzie. She must have sat there several hours before she heard footsteps come by from her left and turned to see the nurse from earlier.

"Mrs. Burke... Visiting hours are over."

Her voice sounded both confused and sympathetic as she smiled softly at her, eyes looking at the room with Peter and then back at El again. Mozzie stiffened a bit in her presence as if she might pounce him but El calmed him as she stood and stretched, moving towards the nurse.

"I know but I didn't want him to be alone. I needed to see my husband and be near him."

El was tired but she couldn't stand not to know at this point how Peter was if it meant she would camp out in the hospital hallway. The nurse seemed to understand, looking around before motioning for her to come into the room.

"I'm on duty watching your husband at the moment. You can sit in here with him a bit while I'm here. Mum's the word."

The nurse gave her a conspiratorial glance which made her smile a bit more as she nodded and followed her inside. The soft beeping of machines helping to keep Peter alive and monitor his vital signs made her nervous but she took the proffered chair and sat holding his hand in hers. His skin was still cool to the touch but not cold, face calm despite a slight tenseness around the eyes. El hoped he wasn't feeling any pain as she quietly spoke to him, kissing him on the forehead and brushing gently at his hair. The nurse was quiet and stayed out of her way writing notes it seemed on Peter's condition before leaving her alone.

"Peter... I... I called Neal. I don't know... I don't know if they'll tell him what happened but... I left a message. If you can't wake up for my sake, wake up for his, hun."

**()()()**

Mozzie was surprised to watch the nurse leave El alone in the room with Peter. He had expected some authoritarian edict that his friend would have to leave her wounded husband but the nurse had been kind in a way he found curious for a government health care worker drone. Maybe there were some good people in the system although he knew that when he met the Burkes. They cared for Neal and himself despite their backgrounds and now... well now they needed their little family back together more than ever. The Su... Peter needed Neal and so did Elizabeth. He had talked to June off and on since Neal had been taken away to D.C. keeping tabs on the Burkes despite himself. He had been angry at them casting blame, but now he realized how silly he had been to separate himself from those that cared about Neal if not himself. He had caused some hurt where it was unnecessary and now he needed to help fix it.

It was late night but his phone buzzed, something he didn't expect when he had no known associates he was working with. Neal was the only one who ever contacted him this late, eyes curious to see who was on the other end. The number seemed familiar but had been out of service. Could it be...

_**If the freedom of speech is taken away then dumb and silent we may be led, like sheep to the slaughter.**_

It was one quote he had found honest and truthful from a leader of this country. Something he remembered reading and had stuck with him among the many famous words of men. Only one other person knew that was his favorite as he smiled and texted back. It was a quick conversation but if he was to do as he wished and fix a wrong, Mozzie had to leave now. Elizabeth was still hovering over Peter, her body trembling with fear of the unknown but she would be ok. Everything would be ok he thought if he fixed this one thing. He left her a message, delayed so it wouldn't take her from the one thing she loved as Mozzie took his leave and vanished.

**()()()**

It was cold and Neal started wishing he was inside but freedom was worth more if you had to deal with a few uncomfortable moments. Cold was the least of his worries if they caught him again. He'd found some bushes to hide in near the tourist attraction phone in hand and waiting for a sign that Mozzie was showing up. An hour had already passed and for all he knew Kramer had the city on alert waiting for him. This was the worse place to be but now that it was filling up with tourists, it would be easy to hide among them once he slipped in. He hoped Mozzie brought him a change of clothing. Most of his things were at the apartment here in town and he hadn't thought to bring anything for suspicions sake. He was lucky that the agent had gone to pick up the apple core or he would have been out of luck but it was a chance he had taken.

Another thirty minutes passed before he noticed an odd sound coming from somewhere nearby and then the buzzing of his phone. Neal glanced down at the screen to see a new text.

_**Mockingbird...**_

That's when he realized the sound he heard was someone playing music and the song _Yellow_ by _Coldplay_ was blasting. What were the chances that was his friend as he glanced towards the sound and found Mozzie dressed as much like a tourist as could be, a yellow ascot around the little guy's neck. There was someone with a radio nearby playing that song. He couldn't help but smirk and laugh slightly before he texted back.

_**It's jaundice about the world as is the bush to your right.**_

He waited for the little guy to respond, Mozz glancing down at his phone without much expression then turning to walk casually towards him which meant he understood. Neal noticed a bag that was familiar and possibly from June as Mozzie neared him and discreetly dropped the bag where he could get it. The phone buzzed again as Mozz walked over to a bench a few yards away and sat. He glanced down and saw the reply.

_**The bird escapes the hunter despite his coloring.**_

He grinned, quickly pulling out jeans and shrugging out of his suit and into the clothes. The brush was thick enough nobody saw him or noticed his motions there in as he quietly changed, shoving the suit into the bag and pulling on some sunglasses and a ball cap over his hair as he casually walked out of the copse and made his way to Mozz. It was as if they had never met, Neal asking him the time as the con looked up with surprised that seemed genuine, glancing down at his watch.

"5 o'clock."

Neal didn't understand at first until Mozz excused himself and walked off towards what seemed to be 5 on a clock or compass face. Of course! He followed after a little bit, nobody the wiser they were together or not as he found a cab there and ducked inside. Mozzie was already in the front seat disguised as a driver.

"Where to buddy?"

**()()()**

It was several hours before Elizabeth left Peter's side to check on Mozz and see if there was coffee. She was exhausted from her watch but glad to be there. She felt confusion at Mozzie's disappearance, feeling a buzz from her phone suddenly as she pulled it out and saw a message from the little guy.

_**The Caffe here is very good.**_

She blinked uncertain what he meant but glad he was still around as she grabbed up her things and moved with one last look at her husband down the hallway and the elevators. It took minutes before she was on the first floor and headed towards the small commissary which luckily was still open. El looked around for Mozz finding him dressed with different clothes, a yellow ascot with small red speckles. She smiled glad to know he was still there despite everything. It had been close to five hours she'd spent with her husband talking to him and gently caressing his hair with the hope he would awaken. There had been no change to her dismay as she had finally left for a small rest. Her body was tired but she wouldn't go home until Peter had woken up. Her mind was distracted by the thought as she moved to join the little guy and found herself bumping into someone in her tiredness.

"I'm sorry, I..."

Her mouth stopped, voice caught in her throat as she felt maybe she was more tired than previously thought. This person, the man before her... it couldn't be but... He was hidden behind sunglasses despite the early hour and looked almost as exhausted as herself when their eyes met. She took his hand in hers trying not to react as she glanced around for someone watching from afar but found they weren't being observed. The area was quiet for the time of day.

"Elizabeth... George here joined me for coffee. He's just come in from out of town to see a friend."

They shook hands as if just meeting, sitting down as she tried not to act too out of character but felt faint at the revelation and all that had been going on. George seemed to notice as he helped her into her seat then sat himself.

"I... I hope I'm not intruding."

His voice was husky with exhaustion and something else there that made her think he was hesitant to relax. Elizabeth came back to herself and smiled back as she patted him on the shoulder and met his gaze through those dark glasses.

"No. Thank you... for joining us, _George_."

She watched his shoulders loosen up and finally his lips curled into a slight smile of relief as everyone felt the tension leave and they shared a cup of coffee in comfortable silence.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_So can you guess who George is? (wink wink nudge nudge) Anyhow, looks like a certain someone got to where they needed. Don't think the excitement is over. Not in the least!_


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

The agents weren't keen on the report they'd have to give their boss as they searched the block for an hour and came up without any sign of Neal Caffrey. The young man had disappeared before their very eyes and now they had to let Kramer know the bad news. It was barely 7 AM as Stan Efran and Jack Denis stood outside the apartment building they watched Caffrey at and called the incident in.

"_**HE WHAT!**_"

Stan flinched, Jack doing the same as he heard their boss' voice without having to be close to his colleague. They were in deep now and if they were worried about transfers of their own choosing, they'd possibly now be sent away to some horrible one if Kramer had his way.

"He ran, sir. I don't..."

The agent pulled the cell away enough he could still hear as their boss yelled at them and threw curses their way. If anything, Phillip Kramer was acting less than professional. Jack looked peeved but said nothing as the chiding continued then the cell was quiet and Stan pushed it back to his ear.

"_YOU two are going to find Mr. Caffrey and drag him back in manacles, wrapped up in duct tape if you have to. I have a very important case that needs his expertise and if I don't have his cooperation on this I am not the only one whose head is going to roll. DO I make myself CLEAR!_"

The two agents nodded at the cell flinching again as a loud slam was heard. Kramer had obvious been in his office to make that noise, Stan paling as he pushed the cell back into his pocket and seemed to be thinking about something. Jack was pacing a bit, nervous energy obvious from the fear of repercussions if they didn't find Caffrey and soon.

"He can't have gone far, Stan. He might have cut his anklet and run but where would he go? Kramer kept him isolated here. Who would help him? He didn't even have money, a bank account much less his own credit card. Caffrey's probably still in the city."

Jack was being hopeful at best but Stan was still looking pale and then suddenly his brown eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"Of course! He must have... Jack, remember Caffrey asked if anything had happened overnight? He was too calm even for him. I should have... DAMN he's clever! I think I know where he went and if I'm right... DAMN Kramer to Hell! Serves him right for being such a hard ass on the guy."

Jack glanced at him with a curious look as if not getting what he meant as Stan rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell again.

"Eric... it's Jack. I need a favor. How soon can you fly us up to New York."

**()()()**

George followed Mozzie and Elizabeth up to the next floor, the nurse from earlier just coming out of one of the ICU rooms. The nurse smiled at them as she looked up from her roster and saw El standing there, the two women speaking a moment. The nurse's tag read "_Mary Ann_" as he noted she wore scrubs in light pink with small flowers imprinted on the material, matching pink studs in her ears and an unobtrusive pink silk corded necklace with a costume jewel on the end. Her hair was a chestnut brown with blond highlights that looked natural, a small pink scrunchie keeping her shoulder-length hair from her face. No rings on her fingers so she was single he thought as his mind went through all the possibilities he'd use to chat her up and get information. It was second nature for him to size people up and he had her pegged for a push over to some extent as she smiled up at him. Whatever El said was making her feel sympathy towards him. Maybe El would make a good front woman for one of their cons if things ever changed. She had the natural skills to charm and a definite love of mischief.

"Sure... thank you Mary."

Elizabeth came back after a moment and smiled up at him.

"Your _brother_ is in room 3. We have a little time before the doctor shows to visit."

She took his arm in hers, leaning against him comfortably as the three moved down the hallway towards ICU room 3. She let go as soon as they reached the glass enclosure which made him think more of a zoo or specimen cage rather than a hospital room. A certain fear washed over him and George wasn't sure he could walk inside. El kissed him lightly on the cheek, her blue eyes meeting his and smiling in a comforting manner. She was too nice to someone who wasn't family and some part of him felt guilty for it as he reluctantly moved forward into the room and found himself looking down at the figure laying on the bed. He stood there for a long time, maybe years he thought as the moment seemed to stretch out until he finally moved to the chair and sat. Another year seemed to pass before his hand reached out for the pale one laying there among the wiring, tubes and monitors and he held it in his own. A shiver ran through him and something akin to fear hit him hard. This man had always been there for him. Where had he been when HE was needed? All the _what ifs_ ran through his mind of what he'd been told happened and now... now he wanted to curl up in a dark hole and hide from the emotions hitting him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Please forgive me... Peter."

George... Neal, leaned over and lay his head on his friend's chest and felt the slow rise and fall of Peter's body continuing to live. There was no reaction to his arrival as he had hoped and maybe El had anticipated. No fanfare, no happy ending as Peter remained unconscious. There was no magic between friends like them, the ludicrousness of the thought making him want to cry more. What had they hoped for when he arrived? What had Neal hoped for escaping to see his friend without confronting the two agents or Kramer for his confinement. His mind went back to why he had gone but would the evidence be relevant if Peter never woke up or died? Would anyone care that he helped them get the treasure to Keller to save his wife and a friend? He had been ready to confess but Neal wasn't sure what to think as his mind went through all the myriad thoughts concerning his current situation.

"George..."

He didn't look up at first then remembered who he was and nodded, standing and letting go of Peter's hand. Neal waited a moment but there were no brown honest eyes to look up and smile at him for visiting. Instead he heard another voice from memory: Peter's telling him he should have gone through channels, thought this through and not been so rash even for his sake. It was the voice of reason, his conscience getting the best of him as he nodded quietly and left the room. El wrapped her arms around him as they went to sit in the hallway, footsteps approaching. Mozzie was up and looking at the approaching figures: Agents Barrigan and Jones. Both looked worse for wear as they blinked at the group by the room and then at him.

"How is he?"

Nobody wanted to change the topic it seemed as Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

"He hasn't waken up yet. If you want a quick visit, the nurse gave us a few minutes. I don't think she'll mind."

Diana nodded, going inside the room with only a quick sympathetic glance to Neal before Jones patted him on the shoulder and smiled ever so slightly.

"Good to have you back... I'll go visit with him a moment."

The agents let him be although he figured they might be there for him as he leaned back against the chair he was in and tried not to think too hard about going back. Kramer would make him go back if he had to drag him back in irons. He had been punished a few times before. Denied anything but the minimum in food and amenities. Neal felt anxious but at least he had seen Peter and now, a part of him wouldn't care if he went back. The other part was mad at his lack of strength. If anything he should want to stay and comfort El...

"Uhm... can I talk to you a moment?"

It was Diana, the female agent smiling only slightly in a manner he knew all too well. Elizabeth looked a bit worried but he gave her a calming smile before rising to follow the agent out of earshot of the others.

"There's an APB out on you. Two agents from D.C. are arriving here any moment to take you in. Hughes has promised full cooperation. If you're going to run..."

He was surprised at the last part, her voice trailing off. Jones came over a few minutes later to join them, his manner friendly despite everything. He put a comforting hand on Neal's shoulder but it was apparent he was thinking the same as his colleague.

"You tell him?"

She nodded, an uncertain look on her face.

"If Peter were here..."

She left it open, uncertain what he would say but the agent smiled and nodded looking agreeable.

"Yeah. Peter would say run for it. For once I might agree with him despite my background, but you didn't hear that from me."

Neal wasn't sure what to think, both agents seemingly telling him to run but should he? He really meant it when he said he wouldn't despite what happened with Kramer and the evidence. Should he tell someone? He hadn't even let Mozzie know but maybe...

"Give me a moment?"

He moved away from the two agents and over to Mozzie, motioning for the little guy to follow him out of earshot. His friend looked a bit nervous.

"_Are they here for you?_"

Neal shrugged telling him what they had said and then got to his point.

"_Do you think... have you heard from Sally? Would she help me if I told you why I let Kramer take me willingly?_"

He saw the look on his friend's face, curiosity in those bespectacled eyes as Mozz nodded.

"_I think so..._"

Neal considered his next words carefully. He knew that Mozzie still felt some malice towards the Suits for what happened to him. His friend had so far not said as much considering the circumstances but he could sense it.

"Would she help Peter? Kramer has evidence against him..."

Mozzie's eyes widened, his face paling some as Neal held up a hand.

"There was surveillance footage of you two but you didn't show up as clearly in the film. I saw it. It shows Peter pretending to be National Guard. If it came out..."

His friend nodded, taking off his glasses to wipe them and then quickly putting them back on.

"So he railroaded you back with that footage. You saw it?"

Mozzie's tone was matter of fact. Neal nodded as he saw the others looking at them curiously. He couldn't let them know for Peter's sake and yet...

"I don't know how much time I have but if they are already coming from D.C. to pick me up, there can't be but a small window to do anything. He carries the evidence with him constantly but not sure if there is a backup. Kramer didn't tell me that."

Neal felt his confidence deflating. Much as he hated to admit it, going back to D.C. might be his only choice to save his friends and himself. Mozzie put a comforting hand on his arm, something that rarely happened.

"Let me deal with it. Any chance you know his user name or better yet the address for the device?"

The little guy was smiling now as Neal sighed tiredly then smiled softly back.

"I can get it. He's very private and keeps all his employees at a distance. I'm sure when they take me back I'll be in his office. He usually has it out for notes."

**()()()**

Peter heard someone talking... different people at times it seemed and all familiar but a few. The ones he didn't know he thought little of, paying attention to the one that meant the most. He wanted to wake up, talk to his wife but his body was stuck in this nowhere place conscious on some level that he was hurt and laying somewhere but unable to respond. He wondered how long he was stuck here when a new voice, one he had missed appeared. Some part of him wanted to answer, call out for them to stay but again his body failed him and he could only listen to their faint voice speaking from a distance. It gave him some hope for the future, their future if they were here. Had things changed? Was everything back to what it was?

_Hun... Wake up soon. I miss you._

Elizabeth was back, voice sad and filled with longing. He wondered what time had passed again as he fought to respond and let her know he was still here. Those other unfamiliar voices spoke of technical things he associated with hospitals. Is that where he was?

_Neal misses you. He's back in D.C. He came to see you, Peter._

Her voice broke into sobs and suddenly seemed closer, so much more near than before. He squinted as light broke through the darkness, wincing but unable to speak as something filled his mouth and nose. Peter gave a gurgling sound, the best he could do as a blurry form came into view beside him. Two surprised blue eyes stared back at him.

"Peter? Hun... Mary!"

He watched his wife rise, turning to some other blurry figure beyond what seemed to be a very large window. The other figure approached and gently examined him, taking vitals as he closed and opened his eyes to get used to the light. Peter swallowed hard, choking slightly on the tubing which the nurse seemed to notice.

"_Keep him calm. I'll call Dr. Sanji. If he's awake, we can remove the tubing._ Don't try to speak... just nod. How are you doing Mr. Burke?"

The nurse was giving him some direct attention now, Peter nodding up at her for good as she smiled back. He saw her tag read "_Mary Ann_" her attitude right for the name given he thought as she helped to make him more comfortable.

"I'm going to call your doctor. Relax, Mr. Burke. We'll have that tubing out of you in just a moment."

He gave a tired nod of his head, eyes closing as he tried to stay awake. Someone drew close, a sweet soft smell he recognized as his wife's shampoo as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Her hand was brushing his hair, the motion relaxing him as they both looked up at the sound of more figures appearing. A thirtyish man with black hair and tanned skin smiled down at him as El moved aside. The man wore a white lab coat over blue scrubs, a stethoscope around his neck like jewelry, his hazel eyes bright and alert.

"Mr. Burke... I'm Dr. Sanji. You've been asleep for a few days. Nod if you are feeling ok, shake your head if not."

The man's voice was lightly accented along with something a bit more European as he nodded up and felt like someone had stuffed a fist down his throat the more he woke up. The doctor smiled lightly, motioning the other nurses over, all of them still slightly blurry but he could see enough to tell Mary Ann was in the group. He twitched as they removed the medical tape keeping the tubing in place then slowly started to pull the actual item from his mouth. It felt like he was coughing up an anaconda before the tubing was completely removed and he started hacking a bit. The bed was adjusted for him to sit up, nurses gently patting him on the back and helping him to breath easier as Dr. Sanji moved in to check him with the stethoscope.

"A little wet but that's understandable. Your lung was nicked by the bullet but we were able to fix it. Seems to be holding very well. We'll keep an oxygen mask nearby just in case. Nurse, please bring him a small cup of water."

The doctor continued his exam, cursory as it was even checking his eyes and smiling softly the whole time. Elizabeth was just outside of his periphery, the glass panels keeping her from him as they finished checking him out and the doctor looked happy. Peter still felt sore, body aching some but it could also be the lack of motion however long he had been out. He sipped at the water and finally felt he might have a voice as he coughed and then heard a raspy voice he barely recognized.

"D... Doctor... San... ji. How... How long..."

He started to cough a bit, the nurses helping him by putting the mask over his face to breath which seemed to make the tightness in his chest go away. Dr. Sanji waited until Peter was feeling better before answering him.

"It's been 72 hours since you were brought in. You've had several visitors but we weren't able to let them visit until now. I think you're well enough to be moved to one of the regular rooms. Just rest and Mary Ann will help once the orderlies arrive."

Peter nodded his head, mask still over his face but he was holding it now as the nurses hurried around preparing him for the move, including Mary Ann. Elizabeth peeked in with an expectant glance as the doctor moved towards the exit. They spoke quietly before she nodded and smiled, entering as he left.

"Hun... I'm so glad he said you were doing better. Is there anything you need? I brought a bag just in case but I can get some clothes for you. Something less drafty."

She tried not to laugh as he blinked back and sighed, laughing only slightly but feeling the pain in his chest from the action. El blushed guiltily but he hugged her close, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, hun. Just don't make me laugh."

El nodded back as the orderlies appeared in preparation to move him. She was allowed to accompany them as they rolled Peter along on a gurney, IVs and all. The motion was smooth although he felt like a kid on a big dolly or shopping cart without the crazy messed up wheels or squeaks. It only took 20 minutes to get him to his new room down the hallway where he could be monitored closely just in case he had any further complications. El stood aside as the nurses moved him gently over to the new bed and settled him comfortably. Once everything was as it should be and another quick exam of his vitals was taken, they were left alone and it seemed like he'd been with them for days instead of minutes.

"Honey... what's wrong?"

His wife sounded worried as he snapped back from his thoughts, the memory of someone talking to him faint but clear in his mind's eye.

"I could hear you talking to me... when I was asleep. I could hear everyone even Jones and Diana. They were here, right?"

He thought about what Dr. Sanji had said about no visitors but that couldn't be right if he had heard them nearby. El nodded, moving closer to gently brush at his hair and kiss his lips.

"They were here that first night. Mozzie came to keep me company..."

She stopped there, voice trailing off and he knew something was up. The other voice he thought he'd heard hadn't been Mozzie's. His eyes widened as he gazed up into her blue eyes and saw sadness there.

"Neal... he was here, wasn't he. How?"

Something made his stomach churn and gut wrench at the thought of his friend and partner back in D.C. If he had come to see him it had Kramer allowed a visit? He wanted to ask when he notices his wife sniffled a bit, pulling tissues from the box on the nightstand as she nodded.

"I don't know. He was just here. Neal... Kramer already had agents take him back."

Her voice was full of despair at their friend's situation. Neal should have been free to come and visit but he had probably gone through anything other than legal channels to get here fearing that Kramer would say no. He gave a deep sigh, reaching up with his good arm to wipe tiredly at his face. He still had no idea why the young man had gone unless Kramer had found some proof of another crime he had committed and used it against him. If that was the case, the agent was blackmailing him into staying but what was it that his former mentor found that was so incriminating?

"He came here illegally then?"

Peter had to know what happened, his wife nodding back sadly.

"So... he went off anklet to see me. Did he say why he didn't ask for an official visit?"

He felt like he was interrogating his wife but something nagged at him about the voice. Neal had sounded so unlike himself in his memory. There was a deep sadness there he couldn't place... a loneliness he hadn't seen in the young man even when Kate had been alive. Something had happened but he only had vague memories to go on as he watched his wife shake her head back at him.

"No idea, hun. He just appeared with Mozzie. I... I called to let him know that you were hurt but they told me it had to go through Kramer for approval. I was so angry."

There was a note of frustration in her tone he remembered from their dealing with OPR and Fowler only more intense. She cared for Neal as if he were family and Peter knew he did too as he too pondered what she had told him.

"Approval? Now I am curious what's been going on. I need to call Reese..."

He started to sit up, body aching but El pushed him gently back and waggled a finger at him as she kept sniffling.

"You only just woke up from a 3 day coma, Peter. Rest. Mozzie promised to keep us up to date on what was going on."

As always his wife was more than convincing, giving him a long kiss that distracted and relaxed him.

"Now, if my interrogation is over Agent Burke, you need to sleep. I'm going to go home long enough to wash up and get you some spare clothes. Will you be ok?"

Peter hugged her as much as he could, their lips touching again as he nodded back and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Promise."

He smiled up at her as she moved away reluctantly, leaving him in the room and apparently talking to someone on the way out as the door shut behind her. Peter wanted to get up and move around, call his old mentor and find out exactly what was going on with Neal if he couldn't be trusted with information about a friend being hurt. He was still too tired to react as much as he might want to, eyes starting to droop as he glanced around the room and finally found himself falling into a light sleep. Neal had escaped to see him which meant he hadn't been truthful when he said he wanted to go to D.C. Peter hadn't been so sure but now... now it was obvious that Kramer had coerced his friend to leave. But how?

**()()()**

Neal had gone willingly despite the plan devised between himself and Mozzie. Despite the feeling if he left...

He didn't want to think about ifs. Neal wanted El happy, Peter there by her side and his friends he cared for so much more than himself at the moment to be carefree even if he wasn't. He wasn't surprised that it was the same two agents who he had tricked into losing sight of him that came to take him back. One glanced at him with an expression there he recognized as remorse despite what he had done. At Least one of them felt sorry for not telling him the truth about Peter's injuries and yet there was more there. They were afraid of Kramer and what he could do so they were there to protect themselves and their families and jobs. He had caused them pain which in a way he was sorry for despite his priorities but he would do it again. Peter was worth any punishment. His friends were worth any trial.

"How is he?"

Neal glanced up from his thoughts, one of the agents looking down at him curiously in the small plane they were on. He had very little knowledge of the man beyond the few times they were on duty with him at the apartment. It took him a moment to think of the last man's name.

"Is there something you wanted, Agent Efran?"

He kept his manner neutral and cold at best, uncertain what the man expected of him as he shifted in his seat, the rattle of handcuffs evident. Unfortunately for him he had nothing to break out of them and they were special just for him since Kramer knew of his propensity to escape. The agent made a slight motion as if to ask if he could sit with him but Neal merely turned towards the window and stared out at the gloomy overcast sky that reflected his feelings at the moment. He wanted anything but to be going back to D.C., Kramer and his imprisonment and everything to be back with Elizabeth comforting her and his friends over Peter. He should be there. Neal winced slightly but not in pain as a hand gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm... We should have told you. You know why we... I'm sorry, Caffrey."

The agent's voice was remorseful more so than he would have figured as the man looked about to cry it seemed as their eyes met. He was still suspicious of the two strangers here to take him back but unlike the other agents who had stayed far away and tried not to help him, this man looked like he was reaching out. Neal wanted to take the man at his word but his memory of the one and only agent who had tried to help him reminded him that he wasn't the only person imprisoned by Kramer's influence. These men were just as much his captives as he was.

"I'll leave you alone. I just wanted... Agent Burke has always been one of the reasons I choose to work with Kramer originally. Before he changed... he was a nicer person I heard or Burke never would have been such an influence on my decision to come to D.C."

The man let go of his shoulder, that watery look in his eyes making the con know he wasn't lying. Efran cared if not for him then for Peter. They had that in common if nothing else. He watched the agent rise, moving silently away when he finally decided to act, reaching out for the man's sleeve. He heard the cocking of a gun from nearby, the other agent whom he didn't remember the name of up and ready as if he might be dangerous. Efran raised a hand to his colleague, turning back towards Neal with a curious look.

"Thank you, Agent Efran. I hope you won't get in too much trouble for this. I'll take full responsibility once we're back in D.C."

He let go slowly, the other agent finally relaxing as Efran nodded back with a smile that surprised him.

"You can call me Stan."

Neal smiled back at the agent and nodded.

"Neal... Thank you for your... sympathy, Stan."

**()()()**

It was three days of house arrest for Neal when he got back to D.C. Everything he owned was searched, torn up and removed except for a few items of clothing. Luckily the only thing stashed in his suitcase had been the one burner phone but that was long gone now when he had been in New York. Mozzie had taken possession of it before he had been whisked away by the two agents to make his arrest that much less awkward when they searched him. His room was bare but for the clothes in his closet, a mattress without a bed frame, the sheets on it and nothing else. Two new agents were assigned to watch him, Efran and his friend no longer in his sights. He might know the man's name but like that first agent so many months ago Neal would never see the man again. Kramer would keep him isolated and miserable to control him. The two new men weren't as sympathetic, more goon squad than agent as they took him out in full cuffs as if he were in actual prison. It was embarrassing but he had screwed up despite the pity he felt for himself. He was to blame for this and possibly the firing of Efran and his friend.

"CAFFREY!"

He perked up, looking at the agent standing by the door and reaching in to pull him out like a dog on a leash. Neal nodded without resistance despite the plan he had with Mozzie. How he would get the information needed to save Peter's reputation from Kramer was still a mystery to him. They had an idea but it had been hard enough to keep the few bits of tie pins and cufflinks he liked when they had tore up his rooms. Only two sets of each item had been allowed, the others found to have items like picks or small cutting utensils despite his best attempts to act innocent of their discovery. Kramer wasn't fooled and so Neal had only a few pieces to keep his sense of decorum and dress nice as he had.

It was a long and arduous walk through several access points until they found their way to Kramer's office and his new anklet (apparently impervious to cutting or hacking) firmly attached to his leg. The two agents sat him down in a chair in the senior agent's office waiting until Kramer finally deigned to show his presence, making a motion for them to free the con before excusing them from the room. The door shut with a loud click, Neal gazing at the man before him with an almost sick fascination. Stan had told him Kramer had been a kinder man and it must have been true once if he had created something like Peter. Much as his friend had been dogged and a sticker for the law, he had a sensibility about him for kindness and wanting to understand the other side of things. That's what Neal had liked about the man. Much as they had been cat and mouse, that cat had tried to understand what made the mouse tick and get to know it better despite everything. They had become friends... allies and even family. He had hurt Peter but the man had taken him back and continued to try to help and understand him. Nobody else had ever tried to figure him out...

"Neal..."

He snapped back from his thoughts to the man before him and wondered if he had somehow missed some conversation but it was apparently the agent was asking some other open ended query of him. Neal didn't speak as he waited for Kramer to continue.

"You've cost me several days from the case you were meant to help on. You know how important this meant to me and yet you... well, I guess I can forgive you wanting to see your friend. How is Petey?"

Kramer sounded condescending despite the topic and he knew it wasn't just his own bias mixing up the tone of voice. Perhaps the man was just that jaded about things, the world in general and he was no longer aware of that indifference and how others took it.

"He was unconscious..."

He spoke quietly without trying to aggravate the man more than he probably already was. He had overheard part of their conversation. Kramer had his own C.I. once but the man had disappointed him by going back to his criminal ways. Neal thought about Peter being angry with him when he found out about the treasure. He had been so very disappointed and close to hurting him because of Keller taking Elizabeth. There had been that moment he thought... Neal thought Peter might actually give up on him the way he had hoped he would when Kate had been alive. He had so wanted to leave despite everything but somehow Peter had been the one constant that kept him grounded. The agent and his wife... Sara... everyone he'd come to know had made him see what he always wanted to have with Kate... could have had was right there in front of him. He had the dream with an anklet as Jones had said. Mozzie had been wrong and for a moment Neal had found himself in that dream he thought was beyond his reach.

"I've been told... he's doing better."

Kramer's voice broke through and he glanced up hopefully at the man he hated so much and felt a slight smile on his lips. Kramer almost seemed human for a moment.

"I hope the two agents weren't punished on account of me. I take full responsibility for anything that happened."

He just blurted it out hoping for that moment the agent might take pity on them since he wanted no more people hurt by himself or his deeds. Kramer steepled his hands before him, leaning forward and seemingly deep in thought.

"That's interesting. Agent Efran told me it was all his fault. Who am I to believe, Caffrey? Have you managed to make friends here?"

That coldness crept back into the agent's voice, one brow raised in query as blue eyes met his. Neal wasn't sure what to think of this man, a cold smirk on his keeper's face. He shook his head back, face neutral.

"Who would make friend with an ex-con? I'm nobody."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I hope you liked this part. I wanted to give all sides of what happened, etc etc. More excitement to come although until my muse tells me otherwise, not sure where I'm going with Kramer. Could be nice could be evil. I can't say yet._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

When they'd brought the con man back, Agents Efran and Denis were exhausted. Stan was more so than Jack, his colleague happy to be rid of the con and worried more about his own neck than anything. Once he was alone, Stan thought more about what he'd observed than what he had been told by Kramer. Two other agents, former colleagues of Caffrey had been there to hand him over at the New York offices. From what he could tell from the exchange neither seemed happy about what was going on any more than the con. It confused the agent and made him try to talk to the C.I. once they were on the plane. The nagging questions about why Kramer treated this man as he did when it was obvious to anyone he was far more worthy of clemency confused matters more. He saw trust in those agents' eyes when they handed him over but more he saw a loss of one of their own. There was an almost animosity despite the appearance of cooperation. He would have to dig deeper on his own but now he had to make his report to his boss now that they were back in town.

Stan turned to find Jack already heading up to the offices without him, Caffrey in the hands of two new temporary agents leading the not so happy con away from the offices in chains. He watched them transport the C.I. back to his apartment he guessed, the black SUV disappearing down the street as he walked up to the Bureau entrance. He was in a thoughtful mood, strange ideas roaming through his mind as he consider the excitement of Caffrey's escape. Agent Denis might be happy to be rid of the con but there was something there that made Agent Efran want to help the con if not find out more about the why behind his move to D.C. With this thought in mind the agent headed upstairs towards his own cubicle prepared to empty it out after what happened. He honestly didn't care anymore despite what it would look like on his record. He would find other means to support himself if need had it, sick of the hypocrisy in the Bureau but for now he had to do what he could to prepare for the worse. There was something worth salvaging there as he saw Philip Kramer walking across to the elevators and moved quickly towards him.

"Sir... do you have a moment?"

He put his hand on the elevator door stopping them from closing as he entered and stood beside the seemingly affable Agent Kramer. The man nodded, nobody else with them as he seemed to give a silent assent for him to be quick. The doors shut and Stan spoke quickly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Caffrey. It was my fault he got away. I take full responsibility for what happened."

That seemed to have gotten the man's attention, cold blue eyes turning to look at him as if he were a specimen under a microscope but still smiling ever so slightly. Stan felt nervous but he was going to finish this the way he thought fit as he stood tall beside his superior. Kramer gave him a slight nod, the doors opening as he motioned for him to follow.

"So... Agent Efran, you're telling me that you're taking all blame for what happened with Caffrey. You're willing to have this black mark on your record and possibly be relegated to desk duty or something worse for the rest of your career with the Bureau. Is that what you're telling me."

Considering it should have been a question, Kramer said it all so matter a fact as if giving him an out or maybe threatening him with those actions should he take this route. Stan thought it was more the latter, his nerve faltering a moment at the repercussions but then he nodded firmly.

"I am willing to take that chance, Sir. I was at fault."

Kramer stopped walking, turning to eye him curiously with that cold stare he had become accustomed to the past year.

"Thank you for your input, Agent Efran. I will take it into... consideration."

The agent's tone was dismissive, Stan giving a stiff nod back as he watched Kramer leave him and head for his offices. It had been over 6 hours since he had gone chasing after Caffrey in New York. He was exhausted but he was still technically on duty so he went back to the elevator and headed down to his own small space he called an office. Jack was across the way at his cubicle on the phone casually chatting business it seemed as he sat down and leaned back tiredly. There was more to this story than he knew and if he could figure it out on or off the job, he was going to get down to the truth. Maybe the law wasn't as black and white as he thought. Perhaps Agent Burke had discovered that very same quality or why else would he have been so buddy buddy with Caffrey as those agents in New York had seemed to be. Even Senior Agent Hughes looked unhappy about the situation when they'd finished their exchange. Stan would dig deep if he had to, his curiosity piqued by recent events as he sat up and started his PC. No better time than the present to begin he thought as he got down to work.

**()()()**

A week passed since Peter had woken and Dr. Sanji said he was progressing well enough he might be able to go home. His blood count was higher than it had been and his chest wound and lung seemed to be healing as they should. Elizabeth was more than happy about the news as were Hughes, Jones and Diana. June came to visit a few times with food for them and offering El an ear to bend as needed. She had heard so much about Neal's brief visit and felt badly she had not been able to visit or help but they told her it had been a surprise for all of them he had showed up at all. Mozzie was oddly out of sight even for him, the agent curious what he might be up to unless he had gone back to ground because of the recent events. He had his suspicions from what his wife had told him of Neal's mystery appearance that the little guy had been pivotal in helping said visit. For that, he was most thankful but would act as if he didn't know for now.

"Peter... hun, there's a call for you..."

He glanced up from the wheelchair, his own robe on him and pajamas for once. Once he'd been feeling stronger he had changed from the drafty thin hospital gown to his own clothes El had brought for him. They were current relaxing in the hospital lounge, a skylight overhead and several flowering potted plants, ferns and palms scattered around making it feel more like a garden than anything. He took the cell and pushed it to his ear curious who it was calling from the look on his wife's face.

"_Agent Burke? You... you don't know me but we have a mutual acquaintance. I believe you now Neal Caffrey?_"

Peter perked up, glancing up at his wife with a certain look that meant he needed to be alone. She nodded quietly, pointing at a small fountain to the side as she walked that way. He was out of earshot of others in the area, the garden mostly empty this time of day as he answered the mystery caller.

"I might... Who is this?"

He heard a hesitation on the other side, silence with a hint of breath before the person spoke again.

"_Let's just say I'm an interested party. Is there a way that we can set up a visit. Make this more official?_"

Peter's gut told him this person might just be legit but there was still a hint of uncertainty as he nodded to the air and answered back.

"I get out in three days. Do you know Bethesda fountain in Central Park?"

He heard the person writing the information down then reply.

"_Yes. Bring both of the agents from your department... Jones and Barrigan I believe were their names. I think... well, you may all be interested in what I have to tell you._"

**()()()**

Neal found the case they'd postponed due to his walk off the reservation to be a little more exciting than he had hoped. The person he was working for seemed to be another C.I. only temporarily out by Kramer's request. They had worked with the agent before and seemed happy to help considering they could get out and about. This other con was around Peter's age but that's where the similarity stopped. They had blondish brown hair with gray highlights, green eyes and scarred, pocked skin. The man had obviously lived a hard life, voice raspy like someone who had smoked or still smoked a lot although while they were working Neal notice the light indication of nicotine patches under their shirt. He didn't say anything but there was a hint of menthol when they talked which made him want to gag at times but he was polite since they had to make due.

"So you're THE... Neal Caffrey. I thought you'd be much older with all the escapades I've read. Surprised you have so much experience for such a pup of a man."

He glanced up at the man from the manifest he was reading in Kramer's case file. The agent had left the two alone for a bit to get whatever they needed to do done. They were supposed to be coming up with a plan to go to the street with some of Angus Morgan's old friends. Kramer thought one of them if not more could be the man they were looking for.

"I've gotten around... So, who are these friends we're supposed to meet with? How much credibility would we have with them if they think you're still in prison and I'm an outsider?"

Neal was doing his best to be friends with the man but it seemed Angus was just sizing him up, lightly yellowed teeth grinning darkly back at him.

"If you're with me, you're in. Don't worry, kiddo. I know my way around a con when need has it. Just keep your mouth shut and everything will go smoothly."

The con's tone made him nervous as he opened his mouth to say something but Kramer was back and he had lunch for them.

"You boys getting along? I hope Angus hasn't been boring you with his tales of deftness, Caffrey. He seems to think he's up in the same level with you."

Neal flinched at the man's words, seeing Angus's smile turn even colder towards him as if to indicate what he thought of him. If the agent wanted them to play nice, he wasn't helping the case by bragging on him and comparing the two like prize calves. This wasn't going to go well and if it didn't, Neal would know why even if Kramer put the blame all on him.

"Caffrey is a bit on the quiet side. I get the impression he doesn't like to hobnob with other criminals. Thinks he's too good for the likes of me. I'm kidding... We are like old friends, Agent Kramer. Good old friends."

Angus looked at him with a bit of a crook eye only he could see but smiling brightly towards Philip who either ignored the action or just didn't register it as he dropped the bag of food before them.

"Chinese. I hope you like General Joes and Sesame Chicken. What do you have for me?"

Neal started to get out his notes, collecting his thoughts when Angus interrupted.

"I just need to contact my friends, Agent Kramer. I'm pretty certain someone in the group is your forger and Caffrey here can help me find out who. I'll need a few things to get started."

The man was lying through his teeth now that Neal listened more closely. He was angry in a way with being treated like some kind of cliquish snob but he'd been underestimated before and Angus would get a surprise if he expected him to just lay back and not participate. Kramer nodded, his eyes looking over at Neal who just nodded in agreement back despite his better judgment.

"Good! Give me a list of your needs and I'll see what we can do within reason. Thank you again for helping with this Angus. Caffrey is the new guy and he needs some street cred for the city."

He felt his cheeks blush at the man's words as if he were some tenderfoot new employee getting a heads up from the old timer. Angus was anything but legit and he felt there was more to the man than the obvious. Kramer smiled at them both, his usual cold yet seemingly affable smile before leaving them to their lunch and work. Neal reached out to grab the food when a hand grabbed his and nearly twisted his wrist around as he pulled it back and stood up. Angus grinned that yellowish grin of his, reaching for the food as he stared up at him.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders."

The man started to pile food onto a small plate, more than his share before finally putting the packaging back as Neal rubbed at his wrist tenderly and sat down. He hesitated a moment before finally reaching for the remaining food and making his own plate as Angus watched him. It had only been two days and the man was doing his best to undermine him at every turn. Kramer's jibes didn't help as he felt again like those first few days of his arrival in D.C. when he had no friends and he had the feeling everyone was out to get him. He worried about Peter, no news since that one day with Kramer saying that his friend was better. He picked at his food, looking down at the notes he had on the painting style and any small details necessary to find the artist / forger. Angus didn't seem the art crimes type but there must be a reason Kramer had picked him.

"You going to eat that or ruminate over it?"

Neal glanced up, the man already done with his huge serving and eying his. The man had territorial issues and personal space problems if nothing else. Angus also seemed far more dangerous than the usual C.I. for this kind of job making him question Kramer's choice even more. He nodded, moving to take another bite when he sensed movement and was up and out of the way before the man could swipe at him. Angus laughed raspily, taking his plate and already starting to eat from it. Neal had barely taken a few bites but now he was going to go without lunch apparently. This reminded him of his first week in prison. Angus was a whole other deal. He wasn't just dangerous but smart. Neal would have to watch his back around this one.

**()()()**

His stomach growled and churned at 10 PM, Neal trying to ignore it as Kramer walked in on his researching.

"Neal..."

He glanced up at the man tiredly, eyes swimming from reading, researching and writing notes. He'd looked over every inch of the forged paintings once Angus was gone and his work had gone so much faster without the man although he was doing the brunt of it. It was serendipity they had passed a desk between transfer points and he'd managed to swipe an apple and granola bar off two desks. It was all he'd had to sustain him since breakfast and his not so successful lunch with Angus. He felt sick at the memory of the man and having to continue working with him again. It was no use complaining to Kramer or any agents here. Nobody had his back and he just had to "cowboy up" despite the lack of friends.

"Let me finish this up, Sir."

Neal kept writing his notes when a hand touched his shoulder in an attempt to be gentle. It made him think of Peter but this wasn't his friend telling him it was time to go home. This was his jailer. He nodded his head reluctantly, stopping what he was doing and pushing everything back into the folder. He walked it over to a locker and placed it inside as Kramer locked it up for him and swiped him out of the room. Surprisingly no other agents were around, including the new ones that had been assigned to him at his apartment. He suddenly worried about Stan and his partner if they'd been transferred or put in paperwork Siberia. They had pretty much vanished from his sight after that day he was brought back and never seen again. For all he knew they had been fired.

"Are you in the mood for a drink? I know I am."

Kramer's voice was friendlier despite everything but Neal was prepared for a catch as he shrugged and followed, the man swiping him out until they were at his office.

"Sit, Caffrey. Do you like Scotch?"

Now he wasn't sure what to think. Kramer was being nice to him? He must want something else from him but what it was...

"Sure... what's the occasion?"

He saw the agent stiffen slightly despite outer appearances at his tone but why wouldn't he be suspicious. Kramer poured them both a small high ball and handed one to the C.I. as he motioned for him to sit.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I picked Morgan as a consultant for a case as refined as this one."

The man could read his mind, Neal feeling a coldness wash over him as he tried to prepare himself for the worse. Kramer seemed to relax, leaning back in his chair despite everything between them. He wasn't afraid of Neal hurting him obviously despite his former attempt to wring the agent's neck after hanging up on Sara. He mirrored the man to some extent, nursing his drink and watching the agent get a little buzzed by the liquor.

"You've worked with worse types haven't you, Caffrey? Ryan Wilkes comes to mind... Matthew Keller. Somehow you make it work despite everything but you leave when things don't meet your expectations... am I wrong?"

Philip paused, pouring himself more scotch before he continued his speech.

"What was so different about Petey? Was it Elizabeth?"

He made it sound almost salacious what he was insinuating, Neal feeling disgust but shaking his head.

"If this is what you want to discuss, just take me back to the apartment or prison. It's been a long day and I just want to rest."

Neal didn't hide his unhappiness at the comment or man, the agent smiling as he poured himself more scotch getting drunker it seemed. Was this some kind of weird test? The con wasn't sure what to think as the agent left to answer his cell, leaving him alone for a few minutes. The door was shut and he was alone in the man's office. Suddenly he remembered the plan as his eyes gazed over the desk and found the iPad in the corner under some papers. He only had to get that information for Mozzie if he could be certain this wasn't some kind of trap. He waited 5 minutes before he finally quickly pulled the item out using his tie clip to take a pic of the mac address and user name. This felt way too easy, the office the only room he noticed had no cameras. If his tie clip was taken then he'd know the man was onto him as he put things back, sat down as if he had never moved and waited. 20 more minutes passed before Kramer returned looking a bit more sober than he had.

"I guess our heart to heart will have to wait for another day. That was Angus. He says his friends want to meet tomorrow night. Sooner than we planned but it will work. I'll have an agent take you home, Neal."

Kramer was done with him it seemed for now, Neal standing up as he left the glass on the desk and waited by the door to be let out. It was a few minutes before two agents showed and he left with a passing glance back at the man he hated more than anything at the moment. Still... there was something he was curious about as he left, a thought percolating in his head as he was led away.

**()()()**

Peter took Diana to the park with him three days later for his mystery meeting. Technically he was out of the hospital and coalescing from home under his wife's care. Elizabeth had to work today which helped him pretend he was going to stay home and rest instead of going to this meeting. He didn't want to worry her any more than she was about his health or Neal's captivity by Kramer. Jones had been off on a case so Diana had come alone as support.

"Boss... do you know who it is you're going to meet with?"

She sounded worried if not uncertain of his plans but he calmed her as best he could despite his own uncertainty.

"My gut says they're legit. You're here as back up. Let's hope they keep up their end of things. Keep your eyes open."

The agent nodded, moving away to do a quick sweep around the fountain as Peter acted casual and sat on the edge of it watching for anyone that looked suspicious. The person was male but that was all he knew from having spoke with them briefly on the cell. He wondered how they had gotten his wife's number when he saw them. A man slightly younger than himself was looking at him curiously, casual clothes with sunglasses as they approached. Diana was coming around the corner at the same time and they met eyes as she nodded slightly and moved slowly closer as the man came up to Peter.

"Agent Burke... I'm sorry for the cloak and dagger. Is Agent Barrigan or Jones going to join us?"

The man was looking around when he spotted her and Peter motioned for her to come over. Once they were all together the man led them to a nearby park bench out of the way so they could talk.

"My name is Stan Efran. I... work with Agent Kramer... at least for the moment. I was one of the agents watching Caffrey when he ran."

Peter blinked, looking over at his second as Diana nodded back as if to confirm what the man said.

"We've met, boss. He's who he says he is. So why am I here, Agent Efran?"

Diana was to the point but it was obvious she was curious as to what the man wanted from them. Peter was too but there was a certain something there he could sense that he needed to learn more about.

"I am curious why you wanted to meet with me and my team. Jones is off on assignment or he would have been here too. Just what is it you wanted to talk to us about, Agent Efran?"

Peter tried to be as polite as he could not to scare the man off as the agent rubbed at the back of his neck, looked between them both before answering.

"Neal Caffrey. I think I know what it is Kramer is holding over him. May I speak freely?"

The agent was asking his permission which meant he was going to get into something that was of a sensitive nature. Diana took the hint despite the invitation and went for a little walk. Peter watched Efran glance after her before their eyes met again.

"Plausible deniability. So... what is it you wanted to speak about?"

Agent Efran sighed deeply, pulling out his phone and handing it over to Peter to view. The agent had a bad feeling but pushed play on the grainy street surveillance footage. Something about the scene was familiar but it wasn't the one with Neal and Keller moving the treasure. He glanced at the two men in military garb and his eyes widened. It was the same day as the other footage only moments earlier when he and Mozzie had fooled the cops into taking the truck inside. It had been a classic move, a Trojan Horse moment, but now he realized what resources his former mentor had.

"Where did you find this?"

Peter was feeling sick all of a sudden, handing the phone back and trying to figure out what it was Kramer was doing. Why would he have this footage at all?

"A secret server of Kramer's at the Bureau. Let's just say I was hired for my hacker skills. Does it make any sense to you?"

Efran seemed to be innocent of what the implication of this film was. This wasn't a frame up but why did Kramer have it? Did he know it was him and Mozzie or was it there for some other less insidious reason. He nodded to the agent without giving too much away.

"I can't go into details... but I thank you Agent for bringing this to my attention. How... is Caffrey?"

Peter didn't want to ask but wondered if his friend was ok knowing what the con had done to come visit with him. The agent sighed.

"You can call me Stan. I'm on leave at the moment trying to figure out what I'm going to do. Caffrey... I guess he's alright. I was taken off that detail. Wish I had more to tell you."

The agent took out a card from his phone and handed it to him as he hit format on the device.

"You obviously know what it is and I don't want to make things worse for myself or your friend..."

He nodded back at him smiling.

"You can call me Peter. Neal is a survivor and thank you for this. I appreciate the effort. If you need anything..."

Stan smiled back.

"Thanks. I may take you up on that if things change. It was nice to meet you, Peter."

**()()()**

Diana and Peter talked but he didn't tell her about the film only that the chat with Agent Efran had been informative. Technically he couldn't tell her much less Hughes what he had done to protect Neal and save his wife. He wasn't about to get the department mixed up in his mess. Maybe he could confront Kramer but then he would have to explain how he had the footage which wasn't a much better solution.

The agent sighed, sitting at home now as he waited for El to return. He turned on the sports channel but he was tired as he curled up on the couch and fell asleep. His dreams went back to that day when his wife had been taken and he had been angry with Neal Caffrey. Much as he wanted to help Neal change, that had been one moment he could have let the young man fend for himself. The one instant if anything had actually happened to his wife he would have set the con adrift to deal on his own. He had been so close to doing that until he understood why. Neal had stayed for them... for his wife, Sara, June and the people he worked with. He had stayed for Peter, the thought changing his mind quickly from hating his friend to working through what happened. He would never truly be over the fear and betrayal but he could live with it knowing that it hadn't been something Neal would have seen coming. Who would?

_Shhh... Looks like he's sleeping. You may want to come back... _

Peter woke up to hear his wife whispering to someone at the back door. His eyes focused to see a small hint of a balding bespectacled man beyond peeking over and seeing him with a surprised look.

"I think he might be more awake than you suspect..."

Elizabeth had her hands up on her hips as if to debate the topic when she turned and saw that Peter had woken up.

"Peter... uhm... _Give me a second._"

The little guy nodded as she closed the door partway and moved towards him. He stood up with a stretch and yawn, hugging her as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Mozzie wants to talk to you but... well you were asleep. Are you ready for visitors?"

He'd forgotten she didn't know he'd gone out to the park today, his conscience bothering him about lying as he nodded less than convincingly. El winked back.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Humor him a few minutes and if he gets too be too much, I know ways to make him leave."

She winked again, moving over to the door to let their guest in. Mozzie shuffled inside, messenger bag hugged close to his body meaning he had something valuable inside. Peter could only imagine what it was as his wife offered them coffee and snack before leaving them alone as she went upstairs to fold some laundry. Maybe he had been asleep longer than he thought as he gave a little yawn, Mozzie coughing to get his attention. There was a silence between them for a few minutes before Peter finally felt the need to break it.

"How is he?"

Peter watched Mozzie act about as nonchalant as he could before finally shrugging with a slight frown.

"Not good... not bad but Kramer has him working slave hours. At least you have a wife to go home to that kept you from beating the horse dead."

Mozzie blushed at the realization of what he said, an almost apologetic look on his face but Peter found himself suddenly laughing at the comment despite everything. Maybe he was still too much in shock from the shooting, his injuries and everything else that had happened. Mozzie looked worried, eyes glancing upwards as if he might psychically call El back down but Peter shook his head.

"I get the point. So, what's in the bag?"

He was still curious why the little guy was hugging it so closely, the comment making Mozzie look a bit paranoid.

"Bag? What bag... oh, you mean my messenger bag. I... how do you know there's something valuable in it, Suit?"

Now the little guy was being coy but Peter was patient despite himself as he shrugged and pulled out his phone. Maybe he could ask him about that video Agent Efran had given him. It was something more than sitting here waiting for this game of sharing Mozzie was playing with him.

"You might want to see this. Maybe you can tell me what it means."

He handed his phone over and pushed play, Mozzie peering down at the screen as the reflection of the grainy film flickered on the screen. Suddenly the little guy gave a bit of a screech, dropping the phone on the table as he stood up and glared accusingly at him.

"You had this all along?You didn't... He could have... Why...!"

Mozzie was red in the face, an angry look directed at Peter which confused and almost frightened the agent as the little guy stood up.

"What do you mean? I only just received this today from someone who told me they had information about what was going on."

The con looked about to explode but something seemed to snap and he finally collapsed back into the chair as if he had no more energy to spare. He picked up the phone after a moment and watched the clip again before looking over at him again. Peter was still not certain what was going on, footsteps hurrying down the stairs and over to them.

"What's going on? I could hear your voices yelling from upstairs."

El looked worried if not upset, her arms hugging him as Mozzie finally tore his eyes from the phone and handed it back.

"I saw a spider... Peter squashed it for me."

Peter blinked but the little guy made a motion with his eyes to go with it so he sighed and nodded.

"Big wolf spider. It's gone now. Sorry hun. I didn't think you'd hear us from up there."

El nodded, her expression doubtful but she kissed him and left them alone again with a quick glance down from the stairs before disappearing. Peter would have to tell her eventually what happened today but not now, Mozzie's quick thinking keeping him out of hot water.

"Good one, Suit. So, if you know about the clip you're going to help Neal, right?"

Mozzie looked hopeful which made him feel worse considering what would happen if he brought this up to his agents much more Hughes. Technically he could do nothing official on this. It would have to be in the background as he tried not to look too unsympathetic. He wanted to help Neal but in helping his friend he would ruin himself and the con would be thrown back in prison if not Peter for being an accessory. He was in a tight spot.

"Mozzie... how was it you knew about this clip?"

The con looked back at him curiously that shuttered looking coming over him Peter thought before Mozzie spoke.

"Neal told me. Said Kramer blackmailed him with ruining you if he didn't go to D.C."

Now he understood. Kramer wanted Neal so badly he blackmailed... He would never have thought his former mentor would be so cold blooded even after everything that had happened. This was too much. Maybe... maybe he had to tell Reese. It would ruin him and his department perhaps but... but it would be for the best. It would bring out the corruption in the system he was slowly becoming aware of.

"Mozzie... contact Sally. I think..."

The little guy held up a hand and smiled at him knowingly.

"Neal said the same thing. Sometimes I think you two have been mind melding despite the separation but uhm yeah... Sally is in the loop. We're just waiting on a few details from Neal. He's been quiet the last two days."

Peter heard the worry in Mozzie's voice and realized something might be going on. He had the weekend to travel but would El let him when he was supposed to be resting from his injuries...

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _More and more details coming out. Atleast everyone's seemingly on the same page. For the reviewer that mentioned Agent Efran (Stan) he's going to be around. I like him too. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal wasn't looking forward to working closely with Angus Morgan again, much more undercover. The man had no scruples about using underhanded means not just on the mark but his own associates from what he could see. The fact the man was willing to sell out his old contacts to Kramer told more than enough for Neal to know he didn't trust the man further than he could throw him.

"Yes... we're going to wire him up now."

His attention went back to the agents around him, Angus out in the hallway with Kramer talking low. Neal wondered what it was they were discussing, the con turning to smile with those slightly yellowed teeth at him as Kramer glanced up at him and waved him over. Neal hesitated only for an agent to swipe him out into the hallway. He had already changed into street clothes appropriate for the group he was going to meet up with. Angus was going to be the contact person getting him inside to figure out who it was did the actual forgeries. It should be easy with his background to get through any interviews since he knew art.

"Caffrey. You know this case is important. Just follow the script and Angus' lead, ok?"

He stiffened slightly at the thought of having to rely on that man for anything but Neal didn't show his discomfort as he smiled and nodded as naturally as he could. Kramer took him at his expression but Peter would have pulled him aside asking what the matter was. He was wishing his friend was here but he'd have to just go with the flow and hope he could deal with whatever came up on his own. Angus smiled almost ferally back at him when Kramer turned away a moment, Neal doing his best not to show he was uncomfortable as another agent came up and attached a small tracker to him under his shirt to his tee. They did the same with Angus who seemed used to the drill as they were finally ready to roll. Kramer put an arm around Neal like a father but it felt more insidious and unnatural which made him uncomfortable and tense when he needed to be calm and thinking about the operation.

"We need this one, Caffrey. Help us bring in these crooks Neal and I'll see what I can do about you visiting with your friends in New York."

Neal stopped walking, eyes meeting with the agent's, curious if he really meant what he said. If he could see Peter... El... Mozzie... He had at least gotten the mac address for Kramer's iPad out in a moment of convenience. A not so seasoned agent had lent him their phone when he asked as he pretended to admire it. He sent a text as he distracted them and the info for Mozzie with it. He deleted the same info afterward with the person none the smarter. It had been a rare moment of ingenuity on his part when one of his shadows was distracted by work. Mozzie just needed to get the info to Sally so she could hack the device. Maybe they would find out where all the copies were and once they were gone, Neal would run for it.

"That would be nice, Sir."

He kept himself at a distance from the man while acting contrite enough as if trying to win back the agent's good graces. It hadn't been too long since his return off the reservation but he could try to act the part of being loyal. He had to do something to get Kramer off his back.

"Good... So, shall we go?"

**()()()**

Peter worried about Neal, Mozzie's statement about the con not contacting him when he should have made him nervous. His gut told him something was rotten but Stan had acted like Neal... well there had more to his "_I guess he's alright_" comment than words could say. It was almost as if the agent wanted to tell him more but couldn't. Being on leave was making him antsy, much more not hearing any news about Neal made him more tense. He'd come to visit him while he was hurt and Peter hadn't been there for him. Some part of him felt guilty for that and yet he had heard his friend's voice in the darkness. There had been a loneliness there he never knew his friend to have since Kate's death and Mozzie's shooting. Nobody knew how Kramer was treating the con and he couldn't very well ask Hughes. He had tried contact the first month and been nearly suspended for what little digging the did. Reese had warned him off and for the meanwhile he had stayed away from his usual searching to concentrate on work and other means of helping his friend.

"Hun... why are you grinding your teeth?"

He turned his head as El walked into their bedroom in her fuzzy sky blue robe and walked over to the bed, laying beside him. They cuddled, her arm around him as he shrugged and tried to think of happier things.

"Sorry hun. Just thinking about... Neal. If Mozzie's worried, something must be wrong. My gut is kicking me on why Agent Efran was worried about Neal and yet seemed almost uncertain about him despite their having worked together. Doesn't feel right."

El nodded, hugging him close as she gently caressed his hair. He started to relax but the worry didn't leave his mind.

"Tell Reese what you know. Maybe he can get something over the wire."

She stared at him with curious blue eyes but he saw her own worry for their friend as he nodded and kissed her. He might have to tell his boss about his own trip off the reservation to save his wife. What would he say? Neal had risked seeing him, maybe Peter needed to do more to save his friend.

**()()()**

_Three days ago:_

Neal didn't know what had hit him when someone clubbed him across the back of the head, vision going gray before focusing up at a yellowing smile. Angus grinned back as he pinned something to his jacket without the others seeing. The man turned back with an innocent concerned look to several other blurry figures poking and pointing back at him.

"He's got a tracker! I told you he was no good!"

Angus was turning him over to the gangsters? His head swirled as did his vision, nausea threatening but he was lifted up and pushed against the brick wall of the small courtyard jarring his already injured head. He felt his arms pulled back and tied with zip-ties, tape pulled over his mouth as he was flipped back around and saw Angus and his goons smiling coldly back.

"Good thing you warned us, Morgan. Now... what do we do with this no good snitch? I can cut his throat..."

Neal felt cold metal pressed against his Adam's apple before someone clucked their tongue and the knife was removed.

"I have a better idea. It will drive his associates... mad trying to find him. Make sure he's out. Don't want to ruin the surprise, boys."

Angus started to walk away, Neal pulling some against his captors when a rag was pushed against his face and finally a pungent scent wiped consciousness away.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure how long he'd been out when he heard the quiet beeping near him. It was a low steady sound which drew him up from the darkness with curiosity as to what was making the noise. At first he wasn't able to see much at all, the light too dim for that but finally he shifted around, eyes becoming used to the darkness as faint outlines of what appeared to be a trunk came into sight. What was he doing in a... trunk?

His head ached, throbbing some from the faint hint of something still lurking about: Chloroform. That's right... now he remembered that Angus had turned him into his friends. He glanced down to see something flashing back up at him as Neal blinked in surprise to see it but was glad it lit up the space if even a little. He was bound but not for long, cuff-links on his jacket freeing him after a bit as he pulled out a small razor and cut himself loose of the zip-ties. The air was thin in the trunk as he pulled the tape from his lips and took in a deep breath then grabbed up the blinking item.

"_**IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU PICKED UP!"**_

Kramer's voice screamed back at him from the other end of the cell, the indicator saying it was down to the last two bars of power and barely enough signal to get through. Neal pulled the device from his ear, hearing the man just fine without the speaker. The agent was chewing him out and threatening him with prison. Right now he didn't care what Kramer did to him as he tried to figure out how to escape from this place he was trapped in.

"_Angus told us you ran, Caffrey. I have every last marshal on your tail! Don't worry about calling your friends in New York! Your ass is going back to jail! I have no need for a two-timing con like yourself!_"

He hung up the phone without answering, calling a different number as he felt around in the dimly lit space and tried to find something, anything that would help him escape. Angus had set him up and now he had to escape and run or figure out what it was the con had done to him. Why hadn't he just turned him into Kramer directly? What game was he playing?

"_Answer me these questions three..._"

Neal rolled his eyes but smiled in the darkness as he sighed in relief, coughing some as the air felt like it was thinning even more. He had a bad feeling but for now he had to get help.

"Mozz... it's me. I need help."

His voice was sounding reedy but he just did the best he could, breathing in and out slowly as he held the cell to his ear with one hand and felt around with the other. Finally he found what he needed and started to dig through to what he hoped would be freedom. He heard a cough on the other end.

"_Neal? Where are you? My GPS... what are you doing in a scrapyard in New Jersey? Neal?_"

The con blinked uncertain what he'd just heard as he squeezed through the space he found and ended up in the backseat of a sedan. This area was darker but with the light from the cell he could see enough. The windows were blacked out but that didn't seem to be the worse of it as he moved to unlock a door and found them jammed shut. He crawled into the front as he continued to look for a way out, finally answering his friend after he turned on the overhead light to get a better view.

"New Jersey? How the hell did I... never mind. Can you contact Peter. Kramer keeps trying to call me, this phone is nearly dead and I don't have much of a signal. _Why is this car so hard to open?_"

He cursed the last part to himself, finally picking out a small emergency hammer from the glove-box and using it to smash a window. Neal cursed, his heart sinking as he realized why it was so dark.

"Neal... let me call you back. I'm going to contact Peter, ok?"

He wanted to cry, hands reaching through the broken window to feel the hard yet rough gray material that seemed to have molded to the very car itself. Angus didn't play around when he wanted people gone. If he had expected him to disappear, this was definitely a good way to make someone vanish.

"Neal? Did you hear me?"

It took him a moment as he glanced at the phone and saw the battery was down to one bar now.

"I did... hurry, Mozzie. Bring jack hammers. You're going to need them."

He hung up the phone and started to feel a bit claustrophobic. How was anyone supposed to rescue him? What game was Angus playing? Neal didn't know what to think as he considered how much cement must be covering this vehicle. How long had he been out that it was solid? The air inside of the sedan felt so much thinner as he curled up on the front seat and thought this must be the end, his eyes on the dim light of the cell as he lowered it more to conserve battery. He hoped Mozzie would call him back soon, his body relaxing as he fell into a light sleep.

**()()()**

Peter didn't know what to say as he entered the bullpen for the White Collar department. Jones and Diana were absent, possibly on a call or lunch as it was around noon. He saw Hughes up in his office on the phone and looking less than happy as he glanced out and blinked in surprise at Peter. He paused wondering if he could go through with this but there was really no choice if he wanted to help Neal and keep his promise. He took in a deep breath and walked towards his boss' office and waited until he was given the OK and entered. Reese looked more pissed than usual, aggravated more than anything as he nodded at the phone and finally slammed it down in irritation. Peter jumped but that didn't scare him half as much as Reese' look at him.

"Are you here to tell me something unpleasant, Burke?"

Crap! Did he know about the video then? Had Kramer turned him in for some reason to screw with Neal or was there something else going on. He would play it cool until he had it figured out.

"Unfortunately sir... yes I do."

Hughes stood, slamming his hand onto the desk in anger as he moved to close the door then stood over the tense agent. It was worse than he thought then.

"Why didn't you just let me know before all of this hit the fan, Peter? Of all the hare brained schemes... Where the hell is he?"

Reese was leaning over him, breath that smelled of mints and something else he couldn't name hitting him as he tried to think straight. A moment of confusion hit him as he tried to figure out what his boss meant.

"Where is who, Reese? Who are you talking about?"

He had seen his boss and friend angry but this was just beyond anything he'd experienced in his time working with Reese Hughes.

"Who do you think, Peter... Caffrey! Kramer claims he ran while on a case and you have him stashed away somewhere. You have bad news so Caffrey must be involved. Just turn him over so we can clear this up already!"

The agent didn't even ask _please_ which meant he was at the end of his rope despite their past. Peter stood up and held his head up high, a look of defiance on his face.

"Good for Neal! Reese, if you knew what I did about how Kramer convinced him to go to D.C. you'd be happy he ran too. And for everyone's information, I do NOT have him stashed away. I had no idea he had run until you told me, Sir. That's the truth."

Reese seemed to be sizing him up until he finally threw up his hands and just grunted.

"How am I supposed to believe that, Burke. After everything in the past... And what is this about Kramer's methods."

Peter hadn't had a chance to talk to his boss about how they'd railroaded Neal into his current position but he started to. He told him everything that Kramer had told him but Reese just shook his head.

"Hearsay... that's all it is! He said... You said... I need more proof than theoretical conversations, Peter. Now... why are you here if you don't have Caffrey hidden away."

His boss was still uncertain he was being truthful but if Peter was going to show he was telling the truth, he had to do what was necessary. He pulled out his phone, pushing in the card Stan had given him and queued up the surveillance footage. Once it was up he showed it to Reese.

"This is Neal and Keller... I saw this and showed it to you, Peter. Why are you showing it to me again?"

Peter swallowed hard before he moved to the next clip and played it for his superior and friend... if they would still be such after this. Reese took the phone from his hand and watched the screen, replaying it several times and then looking up at him.

"Peter... what did you do? I... don't understand..."

Reese looked upset, more upset than he'd seen him but it was almost father disappointment which he'd hoped to never see. This man had trusted and befriended him more than Kramer had and to show him that footage had hurt Peter too. He had hoped to get around it but Mozzie had yet to get back on him with his own plans. This was all he had to help his friend.

"I... The Bureau never negotiates with kidnappers but it was my wife. It was Elizabeth! It's not an excuse but it's my reason."

He waited to hear more chiding and cursing but the man he'd come to call boss and friend more so than Kramer ever had been nodded with an almost softened understanding look. He saw the old man's shoulders sag and nod to him.

"Tell me what happened, Peter. If I'm going to help you and Caffrey, I need to hear everything that occurred."

Reese's voice was more normal now, calmer it seemed despite what he must be feeling. Peter was surprised when his boss removed his shield and dropped it into his drawer, locking it. He was giving him immunity, Peter trying to think how to word this to make everything work out.

"Keller had the treasure... he wanted Neal to help him move it for part of the stash but he refused. He wanted no part of it but then my wife was taken and he had no choice but to help. That's the truth, Reese."

He kept it simple changing out Mozzie's name for Keller's and keeping the story enough out of order but truthful to make it sound believable. He hated lying more than anything but he had learned how to twist the truth so eloquently as of late and he hoped he wouldn't have to do it again.

"That's it then... you were coerced into doing this for your wife's sake. I think that will stick. Let me... see what I can do, Peter. I have a few favors to call in. Thank you for being honest with me."

**()()()**

It was hours later Peter realized he had his phone on silent and several messages were pending. It was almost 5 PM, Elizabeth still out with a client working on an event as he listened to the messages on his cell.

"_Hi, hun. I didn't think this meeting would take this long. I left you some roast in the fridge. Just warm it in the oven or microwave. Love you."_

"_Don't think you can protect him forever, Petey. He will be back in D.C. by the end of..."_

He killed the message from Kramer early, his mind still trying to figure out what Neal had done if he had really run. Diana and Jones promised to keep him in the loop about any news. Mozzie wasn't answering and he had hoped to have heard something by now but perhaps the two cons had run off without letting him know. He hoped he was wrong but all proof was pointing towards the two mean leaving without a word. It...

"_Suit... why aren't you picking up? Fine... Soon as you get this message you need to go to the address I texted you. It's an emergency. Bring the Lady and Jr Suit if you have to. Neal's life depends on it."_

Peter paused, replaying the last message and then checking for an unread text. There was one with an address in New Jersey. What was Neal doing there? He also noticed a list of items needed including one jackhammer. What was going on that they required paving equipment? Something felt off, his gut wrenching as he replied back.

_**Jackhammer? Should I also bring my personal blasting kit?**_

He sent the message off uncertain what to expect when a text answered immediately.

_**If you have one. And a construction crew. (Wait are you being sarcastic?)**_

Peter rolled his eyes but the fact Mozzie took him seriously meant something for once. He texted back.

_**Where exactly IS Neal?**_

He waited, getting up to go warm up some food although he was feeling all that particularly hungry. He had come home and done a bit of research into where Neal might have gone as well as sending a message off to Stan who hadn't answered him back yet. Then he had crashed on the sofa and now he was back where he had started, worrying about his partner and friend and what he was up to. The phone buzzed after a moment and he brought up the new text.

_**Underground... Literally. Think, gangsters and cement.**_

Peter stared at the message a moment before a horrible thought filled his mind. If Neal had been gotten rid of, why was Kramer calling him about stealing the young man back? What had he gotten Neal involved with that caused him to be taken out in New Jersey? Something stunk here as he went back to his missed messages and saw the number for his old mentor's office in D.C.

"_It's about time you called me back. Where is he?"_

He held his tongue despite the feeling he should just let loose on the man. If it wasn't for Reese trying to help him out with the video...

"Shut up and listen, Philip! What kind of case did you have Caffrey working on before he vanished?"

There was silence on the line a moment before he was blasted back by a string of curses and threats about losing his job and letting Caffrey ruin him. He just let it fly over his head before he finally cut in again.

"**I SAID SHUT UP PHIL!** What case where you working on? Tell me or I will have to find out how you got a copy of surveillance of myself helping Caffrey and Keller with that stash and used it to blackmail him into going to D.C. with you. I think OPR will be interested why you didn't turn me in."

He heard silence again and finally a deep sigh before the sound of a door shutting and more sighing.

"_I never... Peter... it wasn't supposed to come out. I never... It was for both of your own goods. He's a criminal and always will be and you were going to get ruined by him. Now... well now you know why I was protecting you."_

The voice sounded contrite and yet it was false enough Peter wanted to reach through and strangle the man speaking. Still, he had to remain calm and hope he could find out exactly why he was going to New Jersey to literally blast his friend out of a concrete structure.

"Philip... I showed the film to Hughes. Whatever you meant to do with it..."

He couldn't say anything else thinking his career might be over but he had to help Caffrey before he was forced to give up his badge. He heard another deep sigh.

"_I only have the one copy on the server... I deleted the one on my iPad a few days ago in anticipation of having Caffrey back. It was only meant to be an incentive... He didn't like working here but he seemed keen on this current case. Art forgery. I had one of my other CI's working with him."_

There was a moment of pause before his old mentor spoke again.

"_He ran Petey. Caffrey can't be trusted to stay in one place. If he didn't go back to you, he was never your friend. I'm sorry you found out this way but the truth is the truth."_

Peter heard the man's false attempt to be friendly with him and ground his teeth but he ended up yelling anyway. When he was done the line was still quiet but he heard breathing.

"Tell me who this other man was, Phil. Do you trust him any more than you trusted Caffrey?"

The silence seemed to run deep until he heard the squeak of an office chair.

"_Angus MacHaunessy Morgan. Irish Mob member who's been in prison a while now. Good contacts in D.C. He told me Caffrey ran before they reached the meeting. He tried to stop him but returned alone. I trust him at his word, Petey. HE came back."_

There was the tone again like Kramer knew best. He had always found it anything but annoying until now, now that he knew exactly what his mentor was.

"Good-bye, Phil."

He started to hang up as he heard one last word from the man.

"_I'll fix this. I'm deleting the file, Peter. I never meant you any harm."_

**()()()**

Neal found himself dreaming of New York, June's and getting off the elevator on the 21st floor. He felt happy if only while he dreamed. Something buzzed near his cheek but he couldn't wake, his body feeling more tired than it should and a slight feeling of tightness in his chest. The buzzing continued until he found himself awake in the darkness, a very deep nearly Stygian gloom. Only a faint glow escaped near his eyes as he saw a small reddish light piercing the dark. What was it? His mind felt dumb... fuzzy as if he couldn't think straight as he gasped slightly. The object kept buzzing as he finally relented and fumbled for it in the darkness, a brighter glow coming off of it and revealing a screen with a name on it.

"He... Hel... lo?"

His sounded voice tired and weak, eyes heavy as he felt an aching in his head. He wheezed ever so slightly as he tried to listen to the voice.

"_Neal... Neal are you there?"_

The voice was familiar but his mind couldn't wrap itself around who it was speaking as he nodded slightly.

"Who... who's this?"

He continued to lay there in the front seat of what appeared to be some kind of sedan, eyes partially open as he glanced at the cell and listened to the man speaking.

"_I need you to push some buttons, Neal. Can you do that?"_

Neal nodded to the disembodied voice, doing as he was told. He noticed the bars for the power go up a bit, eyes widening some before he spoke back.

"Bat... tery went... up. Magic?"

His mind wasn't working at full capacity, everything feeling fuzzy as he wheezed a bit more and felt his lungs collapsing. What was wrong with him? He just wanted to sleep... sleep was... good...

"Neal... listen to me. We're going to dig you out. Neal..."

The man continued to talk, his voice a bit on the nasally side but somewhere he knew the man had spoken to him before. Who was it?

"Dig... it... Mozz."

The humor was lost on him as he closed his eyes and felt the phone laying there beside him. It was his last vestige of contact but he was too sleepy to care or notice as he started to drift off.

"NEAL!"

Mozzie... that's who it was... they were talking to him but he was trying to sleep.

"Sleepy... call back... later."

He started to drift off again, his imagery with the 21st floor and the White Collar offices coming to light again. He was passing through the glass doors to his desk near the door. He saw Jones and Diana already hard at work as he sat down and pulled out a file from the inbox on his desk. Peter must be here if he had a case already. The phone rang beside him and he picked it up.

"Neal... I need you to listen to me."

Peter was talking to him as if they already had a conversation going but had just arrived at work. There was a certain confusion to the tone of his friend and partner as he nodded, eyes glancing over to the office to his right.

"Sure, Peter... what... what do you need?"

He stuttered but didn't understand why as he felt the phone starting to fade from his hand, the rest of the scene too going to gray. The voice continued.

"_Neal... stay with us. We're going to get you some air. Someone's boring a hole down to you. Ok buddy?"_

Peter's voice sounded odd, muted almost as he started to come to and found himself back in the darkness of what appeared to be a car. His eyes glanced around the interior, vision blurring in and out as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"_Neal?"_

The voice spoke to him, softer now, another sound drowning it out despite the cell being under his ear. It was a very insidious sound like a drill muted by something solid, the car shaking slightly with the noise. He sat up some, looking around and thinking he saw a faint hint of light off to his right where he had broken the window. Neal moved aside to the driver's seat as a bit of dust and debris met him, making him cough.

"_Neal?"_

His eyes went down to the phone on the seat, the screen dimly lit as he lifted it up and held it to his ear.

"Peter?"

He felt a little more awake now as the noise continued and he coughed as more dust appeared and then vanished. He felt a faint hint of cool air from that side and moved closer to check.

"_Neal... that's the drill. We're going to find a way to dig you out but we wanted to be sure... sure you had air."_

His friend's voice was hesitant and now that he was more awake he knew why.

"I'm ok. Little light headed but I feel a breeze now... Thanks."

They were silent a moment, his eyes looking down at the faintly glowing screen before him as he watched the bars tick down again. This extra time on the battery wouldn't last long but the car battery was working when he thought back to turning on the overhead light. How much more could he stay down here? He heard his stomach growl and wondered if there was any food in here.

"_Neal... I know why you left."_

Peter's voice was full of guilt but he wasn't sure why when he tried to think what he meant, his mind still a bit fuzzy.

"_I saw the video."_

His eyes widened and guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. Peter saw? Did that mean that Kramer went through with his threat? He wasn't sure if he was feeling guilt, anger or sadness as it all seemed to overwhelm him at once.

"Peter... I wanted to tell you but he threatened to have you fired. I couldn't take that chance."

He was interrupted, Peter's voice kindly despite the topic.

"_I showed it to Hughes. I wanted to help you. Kramer knows I know and I told him plainly. When this is over, hopefully... hopefully you'll be coming back to work with the Bureau."_

The last part sounded odd. Bureau? Not him? Did he think... Peter was willing to give up his position to help him. That's what he was trying to avoid when he went to D.C. Dammit!

"No... Peter... don't mess things up for me. Just tell them it's not real. Leave me down here and tell them I ran."

He was feeling down on himself, upset that things didn't work out but now they'd both be in trouble. He'd rather die down here then have to face the truth of his actions. Peter sighed as if he were next to him and for a moment he turned hoping he was.

"_I'm not leaving you to the wolves and not in a huge cement coffin! Get it in your head, Neal! I'm going to help you despite the consequences! You did it for me... why not expect the same back?"_

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _And so the roller coaster goes up the steep end and down the other with a chorus of screams! Yup... it's a bumpy ride again. Hope you're enjoying it. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Peter finished eating the little bit of food he was able to stomach, his appetite lighter than it should with all the worry he had over his friend. He had called Reese and told him about what was going on, borrowing Diana and Jones to help with the operation. Kramer was also headed their way, his stomach churning at that news. Peter wasn't ready to see his former mentor yet after the conversation they'd had. He wasn't afraid of getting in trouble but what he might do to the man. He answered his phone as it buzzed again, expecting it was Jones or Diana heading to his home. He hadn't been able to contact El yet to let her know what was up as he finalized the equipment and warrant needed through the Bureau to get Caffrey. Mozzie was texting him off and on wondering why he hadn't shown up yet but he could only do so much as he tried to make it all official and still get there to help his friend.

"Burke..."

There was a moment before the person spoke.

"_It's Stan. I... heard what happened with Caffrey. How can I help?_"

**()()()**

Peter met up with Jones and Diana who showed up at his home around 6:00 PM. He wasn't sure how much time they had as he answered Mozzie through texts that he would be there soon. Jones had a warrant to extract Neal although Peter still wasn't sure WHERE they were going to find the con the way Mozzie was going on. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought as he heard his phone buzz again and saw a new message.

_**Stan: Headed for Jersey. Will meet you at the site in last text.**_

He smiled despite everything wondering what it was that made this random agent want to help Caffrey. The con seemed to have that effect on people but maybe that was a good thing considering.

"Boss... We have a plane flying us to the site. We need to go now."

Diana was looking at him curiously, Jones filling up a thermos of coffee he'd fixed up and Peter grabbing some snacks for them. He wasn't sure what they were going to find. He hoped Mozzie was exaggerating and Neal was just hiding out somewhere but the idea of jackhammers and cement... it made him feel uneasy. He nodded back.

"Ready. I just... been trying to call Elizabeth but not sure what to tell her. I'm supposed to be resting from the gunshot wound. Let me leave her a note."

Peter quickly scribbled a note and pasted it where his wife would see it before taking Satchmo on his lead.

"June said she would watch him for us. I'll meet you at the airport."

The two agents nodded back as they split up and Peter locked up. Satchmo whined at him as he put the lab in the back seat and looked up at him curiously.

"He'll be ok, boy. Everything will be ok."

**()()()**

June was happy to hear that Neal might be back with them soon. She had been glad to help by watching Satchmo if it meant her tenant would be back with her. It was obvious she had missed him as they spoke quickly and he headed on his way to meet his colleagues. He felt his phone buzz, picking it up on the dash as he pulled the car into traffic.

"_Stan: I'm landing in Jersey. Will see you at the site._"

The computer voice sounded strange as it quoted the message. Peter quickly sent back his own reply before making more calls. He called Diana and Jones to let them know he was headed their way as he rushed through evening traffic towards the airport. It took him 20 minutes before he parked and started through the hanger towards the plane. His phone buzzed again as he quickly answered it.

"_Hun... I got your note. Where are you?"_

He had only mentioned he would be out but not how long or really where. Peter had left it simple, hoping to tell his wife in person after they had picked up Neal.

"I'm going to Jersey... Neal's there and Mozzie called me to help bring him back. I don't have any specifics but we're flying over now."

He heard her breath hitch slightly obviously excited but worried about the young man.

"_Neal's in New Jersey? I don't understand. Did he run again? Who are you flying with?"_

She was pacing, her heels clicking on their floor as he listened to her a moment before answering.

"Diana and Clinton. We'll be back soon. We're just going to pick up Neal. I'm sure it's not going to take too long. I'll call you when I get there. Satchmo is with June if you want to pick him up. I wasn't certain when you were going to be home."

He was nearly to the plane, Diana peeking out at him as she waved him over, Jones sitting behind her. He picked up the pace despite the weakness he still felt from his recent injuries. Peter was supposed to be taking it easy but nothing was ever easy when it came to Neal. He was just glad to be getting his friend and partner back and out of Kramer's hands.

"_Be careful dear and tell Neal... I can't wait to see him again. See you soon hun."_

He heard her blow a kiss to him and he smiled, doing the same back as he heard her sigh softly on the other end.

"See you soon, hun."

**()()()**

It took just over an hour to get to Jersey, the small jet quick but not so gentle as it landed. There was a storm blowing in buffeting them all the way in although it was mostly wind and cold right now. Stan was at the airport waiting for them as was Mozzie, the little guy looking nervous.

"Neal doesn't have much time, Suit... I've already let D.C. Suit here know what's at stake."

Mozzie was talking about Stan, the agent looking just as serious as if he had seen something horrible. Peter's gut wrenched more as he nodded and turned to Agent Efran.

"I don't know what you heard... but this is far worse than I could have imagined Agent Burke. If you need something against Kramer, I'm all in but for now, we need to hurry up and get Caffrey out."

Peter heard what Stan told him and wondered what it was he meant as they headed through the hanger and to a waiting SUV. They threw what they had in the back and slipped inside, Mozzie the driver.

"He's not doing so well, Suit."

Mozzie's tone was dark, depressed which wasn't like him at all even with all his panic and paranoia. He sat in the front with the little guy, everyone else in the backseat as Stan moved forward and passed Peter his phone. There was a picture on the screen.

"He's not joking, Peter."

He looked down at the image and felt his heart wrench, a pain in his chest only the most horrible of things could initiate. Peter must have given a little gasp as he glanced at the screen, a hand touching his shoulder gently as Diana leaned forward.

"Boss?"

Peter was looking at a scrapyard only where the crusher would be was a huge block of cement inside and the faint outline of a car along the sides of it. Someone had sealed the car up so that there was no escaping. He couldn't think as he hesitantly handed the phone back and felt Diana take it. She gave a gasp as did Jones, everyone suddenly very quiet. This was not going to be an easy rescue.

**()()()**

Reese called him as they turned into the scrapyard. It had been nearly 4 hours now since he'd heard about Neal's supposed escape and found out he was actually in danger. Now he knew the extent of it, Stan telling him what little he knew about Angus Morgan. The man was not a saint and was currently back in his cell. The fact Kramer would have trusted Morgan's word over Caffrey's made it all the more curious. Angus was a killer although it was more alleged than anything. He had been incarcerated on counterfeiting and racketeering but was a useful contact to Kramer from what Diana had dug up for him with Stan's help.

"We're here, Suits. I have a few teamster buddies helping out. They brought the heavy equipment. I hope you have the warrant?"

Jones coughed, nodding to the little guy as they headed from the parking spot just inside the scrapyard towards a now semi-darkened interior. It was after sunset so the heaps of metal and cars were kind of spooky, light up ahead as they turned the corner of the metallic maze and found themselves among several large scary men, teamster types who glanced back at them ominously. Mozzie walked towards them as if it were nothing, smiling and laughing with them as the others watched in fascination.

"Terry... these are the Suits I was telling you about. How is he?"

Terry was a big Italian looking guy, tall and solidly built with a thick head of dark hair which matched his almost black brown eyes. He was near Mozzie's age, Peter guessed, as they moved closer to the group. He took the lead and held out his hand to the man and his team, a group of varied looking tough looking guys of several types and creeds. Terry shook it vigorously with a strong grip and smile.

"I think he's ok but he's not moving much. You're lucky I was able to borrow that infared scope from my other site. Boss won't miss it right now but I have to have it back by 8 AM. Who are you?"

Terry was looking at the agent now, Mozzie beside them as Peter smiled back with his own iron grip. He saw the bigger man grimace a little but more in respect than anything.

"Burke, FBI but I'm here for my friend so you can call me Peter. He hasn't moved? Can I see this scope you're talking about, Terry?"

Peter saw the man nod, waving him over through the other men to the huge block of cement. There were ladders going up to the top where a large box sat with huge sensors on the end. It was like a big EKG only the screen was showing something different than you'd expect. It was an X-Ray type image, faint because of the cement but enough to notice a warm spot in the shape of a person in what seemed to be a car. Peter felt his heart sink, his gut wrenching as he went back down and tried not to be sick. Someone was in there and supposedly... supposedly it was Neal Caffrey.

"I can call him..."

Mozzie had sidled up to him as Peter nodded, watching the little guy dial a number and wait. It took a few minutes before the call was picked up, everyone hearing a very tired weak sounding Neal Caffrey responding with a distracted tone. How was he alive after two days in that block of cement? How much more air did he have? Peter watched as two more teamster looking guys showed with drills, the agent talking to Neal while they bore holes into the exposed side of the block hopefully giving him some much needed air. Their conversation wasn't much, Neal telling Peter to leave him there but how could he after the younger man tried to help him? He'd gladly get fired to expose what he had found out. Stan had already given him enough fuel to use against Kramer and the footage hidden away was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Talk to him Mozzie... I need to take this call."

His personal cell was ringing and it looked to be Reese. He hoped it was good news.

"_Are you with Caffrey, Burke?_"

Hughes' voice was professional which meant he was with someone. He could hear voices in the background and one sounded like Kramer. Anger filled him but he held back.

"He's here sir... but... but someone put him in a huge cement coffin. I have it on good authority this was the work of the Irish Mob. Tell Kramer his _other_ C.I. might not be working for him much longer if Caffrey doesn't survive this. I'll make sure Morgan gets the death penalty."

There was silence on the other side a moment, the squeak of an office chair and then quiet voices again before Hughes spoke again.

"_Kramer finally confessed to me and Atkins about what happened. Caffrey is coming back to New York, Peter. Whatever you need, call me."_

Peter felt relieved to hear that as he nodded back to the cell and saw curious looks from everyone.

"Thank you Reese. I appreciate that. I just hope we can get him out of this. I think... we have everything. I'll call you when he's free."

**()()()**

It took 5 more hours before they had cracked open a big enough chunk of the cement to bore through and pull out a pale looking Neal Caffrey, the young man only just conscious as they carried him out. Peter threw his jacket over him, cradling his head against his shoulder. Neal looked skinnier than he remembered, bags under his eyes and a look that would haunt him for months to come. The con shifted slightly, lips parched and a smell to him from days trapped in a small space. Peter didn't mind, knowing his friend was alive as he grabbed a bottle of water from one of the crew and gently urged the young man to drink. It took some coaxing but Neal finally grabbed at the bottle, guzzling down the cool liquid like it was going out of style. Once the bottle was empty, his friend relaxed some, licking at his lips as blue eyes finally fluttered open and stared up at him curiously.

"Peter?"

He nodded back as the young man spoke, gently stroking his hair as Neal smiled up at him before passing back out again. Jones had already called paramedics and they saw the flashing lights coming up towards them, Diana waving them in. Peter didn't take note of anything much but Neal, continuing to gently caress the young man's hair which calmed himself and he hoped Neal. The paramedics gently lifted his friend onto a gurney, checking pulse, respiration and hooking him up to a few monitors as they took blood pressure and other vital signs. Peter followed, allowed to go inside as he waved to Diana, Jones and Stan. Mozzie moved towards them before the doors shut and gave him a stern look.

"Take care of him Suit."

Peter nodded before the doors were finally closed and they took off. The agent held one of Neal's hands in his own, gently squeezing it as he hoped for some response. Caffrey had been talking earlier but now he had fallen into an exhausted slumber, the EMTs assuring him that the young man was ok. There seemed to be little damage to the con besides a slight gash along the hairline, some minor bruising around his wrists and two days without food or water. Neal had been lucky. All they could hope for was justice on his behalf and so far it seemed to be likely if Kramer had admitted wrong.

He was lost in his thoughts, remembering the young man talking to him so despondently when he had been unconscious only some weeks ago. Neal had taken a chance to come see him and comfort his wife but where had Peter been when he needed him now? His heart sank thinking how Kramer had taken advantage of his friend for a case but that was over. Neal would come back to them even if he just worked with Diana and Jones from now on. He could visit with him if he was suspended. Peter could fall back on his accounting degree if he had to, his cover before had proven that fact as he felt a squeeze back, his thoughts returning to the present. Blue eyes glanced up at him through half open lids.

"Neal?"

The young man just stared up, glassy blue marbles seemingly unaware until they blinked back and he felt that squeeze again.

"Not... your fault... Peter."

It was as if Neal had read his thoughts, the agent wanting to respond but seeing that cocky smile shining up at him before those eyes rolled back and closed, the face relaxing until only a hint of smile remained. Neal had fallen back to sleep, the soft rise and fall of his chest evident as Peter gently mussed the young man's hair and sighed.

"Or yours... Neal... or yours."

**()()()**

Neal slept for a week, his body healing but waking up only a little off and on but not long enough for anyone to talk to him. The doctor said it was the side-effects of his malnutrition and the thin air. Once his body healed he would wake up for a longer period of time but for now he needed rest.

Peter visited everyday but one... Reese calling him to talk to the commutation board again. They were re-commencing the hearing in light of new evidence which meant they were privy to the footage of himself helping out with the treasure. He didn't want to think about it as he prepared for the meeting, his fear making him think he might be going to prison. Would Neal be placed back in prison for his mistake?

"Hun... let me help you with that tie. (_It will be ok..._)"

Elizabeth was hugging him as she reached around and helped straighten up the tie he'd been trying to put on for the past 20 minutes. His mind was back in the hospital with his friend and worried how he was going to support them if he was let go from the Bureau. He had heard very little from Reese other than he had told his story to the higher ups and now the board wanted to talk to him again. It would be a combination of Neal's Commutation interrogators and OPR. They were both interested in what had been brought before them and the words of Kramer, all of which he only knew that Philip had confessed to something but not exactly what.

"Thanks... hun. I'm sorry."

Peter felt anything but confident but he was determined to right all the wrongs he had a part of. He would pay for his part in Neal being taken to D.C. and anything else he was guilty of. El's hand gently took his chin and turned it towards him as they kissed and she waggled a finger at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Peter. You did what was right for good reason as did Neal. If they can't see that... we'll get by, hun."

He smiled as best he could back, meeting her own soft smile as they heard a knock at the door and El went to answer it. Peter was just pulling on his coat when he saw Hughes there.

"Sir? I thought..."

The man held his hand up, Reese nodding with a smile to Elizabeth.

"I told them I'd bring you myself. Damn Atkins and his Marshals. You're not a criminal. They have guard on Caffrey at the hospital but I told them I was leaving Jones there as our go-between."

Peter nodded, hugging his wife one more time before following the old agent out of the house.

"I wish I could be there..."

El's voice was quiet but she kept smiling confidently for him, squeezing his hand before Reese made a comment they needed to go. Peter nodded with his own smile, uncertain what his future was going to be or Neal's once this hearing was over.

"I'll call you once this is over, hun."

**()()()**

They were staring at him, some staring at the folders on the desk before them and others looking dubious he thought or maybe it was his imagination. He was being judged at the very least.

"Agent Burke..."

It was the same woman who had interviewed him the day that he thought Neal should be free. It seemed only yesterday but already a year had passed since Kramer's crooked maneuver and now he was here again on both of their behalf.

"Yes, Ma'am..."

She glanced up at him from the papers before her before looking back down and frowning ever so slightly.

"Agent Kramer told you that he had a reason for _taking_ your consultant, Neal Caffrey, away from you. Is that correct?"

The woman's voice as clinical at best, cold even but he swallowed and nodded, answering firmly.

"Yes. He did."

He was playing this polite, hoping for a win as the woman shuffled through her notes then seemed to find what it was she wanted. Her light green eyes gazed at him curiously before speaking again.

"What was the reason Agent Kramer gave you for wanting to take Neal Caffrey away from you, Agent Burke?"

Peter frowned, his memory delving deep into emotion but he had to hold that part back and be as impartial as he could.

"He thought that I might be unduly influenced by Mr. Caffrey. That my consultant was using me as a _mark_ and would ruin my career at the Bureau if I continued to allow him to be not just my consultant but an equal partner."

He left out the part about Kramer's own C.I. disappointing him unless they asked. Peter was being careful but honest. He had learned that game from Neal all too well. Maybe the young man had influenced him but it had made him a much better person and agent in some ways. He saw more to right and wrong than black and white. There were gray areas and sometimes you had to go into that realm to have justice versus what Kramer had attempted with Neal. He heard a cough and realized they were looking at him, a new agent, A gray haired 50ish man with spectacles breaking in now.

"So Agent Kramer believed that you were _friends_ with your consultant? Is this _true_, Agent Burke?"

Peter didn't hesitate, a smile playing on his lips as he nodded.

"Yes. Neal Caffrey and I are friends and partners. I am not ashamed to say so."

The man glanced over his glasses at the agent before another board member, one he recognized from OPR spoke up.

"So you've become friends with your consultant despite his past? What does your _wife_ think of this?"

The man paused, holding up a hand as one of the other members leaned over and showed him a file and some notes. The OPR agent read it, listening to something the person said as Peter waited and watched. The man coughed and nodded, turning back to him.

"It seems that your wife was interviewed as a witness for Neal Caffrey's character. She said that... '_When it counts_' Mr. Caffrey could be trusted in your opinion. Is this _true_, Agent Burke?"

He remembered talking to his wife after the fact about what she had said, how El thought she had flubbed but had believed she did the right thing in saying what she did about Neal. He smiled at the thought, wanting to laugh almost because his wife had been so adamant Neal have a chance at freedom when he had still been uncertain what it was he himself would say at the hearing. He looked up and nodded at the dubious faces before him.

"Yes. He's had my back when the going gets tough and I his. We work very well together."

He saw a curious look from the main female interrogator as if she were wondering about his words. She broke in and took the next question.

"I noticed Agent Burke you said: _That you work well together._ Many of your colleagues and Mr. Caffrey said the same thing. It would seem that by all accounts Mr. Caffrey _has_ changed. Perhaps, you have influenced him in some way to become a better person."

It was more a rhetorical question, Peter uncertain what she was going to draw a conclusion to as her manner turned a bit more brusque and she looked between the others before speaking again.

"We've been debating Mr. Caffrey's influence on you as well as your apparent influence on him. Looking at the Bureau records and case closure rate for your department, I would think it correct to say that you have _both_ complimented each other in a manner conducive to effectively close cases quickly and proactively. Agent Hughes said that he was happy with the results and means by which the cases were closed."

She paused, shuffling through papers until another one she needed came up as she spoke again.

"In reference to this, we believe that Neal Caffrey should be allowed to continue his remaining time with the Bureau at the White Collar department. All in favor?"

He watched as all the hands went up even the men from OPR although they looked more reluctant than the others. Peter felt relief wash over him as he thought maybe the worse part was over.

"Agent Burke, there is still _one_ more manner of business before us to attend to. Agent Mehan, will you show the video?"

Peter felt his heart sink, a feeling that he might be the one in trouble now as he turned and saw the small monitor he'd been ignoring off to his right turned on. There for all to see what him and a fuzzy Mozzie (_how did he always end up getting away from everything?_) talking to NYPD and pretending to be National Guardsmen. He swallowed hard, doing his best not to sweat it out as everyone watched the video then turned back as the film ended and looked between each other. There was quiet deliberation as the agent waited to hear what he fate would be. He was prepared for the worse.

"Agent Kramer admits to having this film in his possession and using it to _coerce_ Mr. Caffrey into going with him as his consultant to D.C. Agent Hughes confirms this story as does Agent Atkins of OPR."

She paused, more quiet whispering amongst them as Peter waited to know what his future was. Neal's was safe but now his own was in jeopardy. He did his best not to show that he was nervous or uncertain as he listened and watched.

"After much deliberation, consideration of circumstances and the testimony of Agent Hughes, Atkins and Kramer..."

His heart was beating so loudly, filling his ears he wasn't sure he would hear what they said much more if they could hear it as he sat there trying to act as nonchalant and responsive as possible.

"... are hereby found innocent of _any_ charges related to the evidence of this video. It is evidently the attempt of Agent Kramer or one of his staff to incriminate an agent of the highest caliber in a crime. The video was found to be _fraudulent_ and possibly photoshopped. Agent Burke, you are free to go."

**()()()**

Neal was standing in the office back in D.C. his eyes staring out across the view from his window, the Potomac river in sight with the Washington Memorial in the distance. His eyes looked down at the anklet on his left leg with an almost wistful glance, footsteps and a cough drawing his attention back towards the entrance. The door was open and a man stood there, brown hair, brown eyes and a very obvious grayish Brooke Bros suit with matching dark brown shoes. A _suit_ as Mozzie would say.

"You have everything?"

The man glanced at him curiously, standing just outside the doorway as Neal finally nodded back, grabbing up a small portfolio from the desk and walking back towards the exit. He paused, glancing at the hint of what was once a card slide, the imprint of glue still on the frame of the entrance. Peter looked at him with those honest brown eyes as if to ask him something when Neal went forward, no beep as he exited or alarm when they started down the hallway. His pace went from hesitant to side by side with the agent as they approached the elevators at the end of the corridor. The doors chimed before opening, Neal glancing at his friend and partner and nodded.

"I have everything I need... right here."

**(THE END!)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Please remain seated while the roller coaster comes to a complete stop. Seriously though, thanks again for reading. I hope you liked the way this ended up. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for future stories. I have some ideas but not sure which one will come next._


	9. Epilogue BTS

**(Epilogue: Behind the Scenes - Final Judgment)**

Peter was relieved when he stepped out of the room, reaching up to loosen his tie when he still felt that tightness in his chest and throat. It had been a miracle he thought that Kramer had admitted wrong much more Neal had been given back to him. He corrected that thought. Neal wasn't a commodity to be passed around or a tool in anyone's belt as Rice and Kramer thought. Neal was a person and a very smart one at that. Peter liked smart and his friend was one of the smartest guys he knew. He had his partner back.

"Hun?"

He turned to find Elizabeth there, dressed in a nice pant suit and looking curiously at him. She wasn't supposed to be here but he was glad for her presence as he hugged and kissed her. She smiled back.

"Happy to see you too. Good news I presume?"

She was looking hopefully up at him as he nodded with his own smile. El's blue eyes widened in happiness, arms hugging him tightly as she kissed him again.

"Oh hun! ... so Neal?"

El's eyes turned from happy to slightly worried but he smiled and nodded again, her face beaming in reply.

"He'll be happy to hear it. June was worried when she went to visit..."

Peter stopped her, glancing down at his wife curiously, El's eyes looking up at him apologetically.

"He woke up last night. The doctor called me after you had already left this morning. I forgot I hadn't had a chance to tell you."

Peter moved to sit on a nearby bench in the hallway, one arm still wrapped around his wife's waist as she hugged him back and gave him a furtive glance.

"I told you everything would turn out ok, Peter. Kramer confessed, Reese helped and even that nice agent from D.C... He helped Neal. You can relax now."

Elizabeth seemed certain of things why didn't he? What would prevent someone else from trying to blackmail Neal back into his old life or worse? It was obvious that Neal had changed, wanted to stay and be with them but was it enough? His mind was whirling at the _what ifs_ despite their win when he heard a cough and glanced up. Suddenly he was filled with anger he'd been holding back for the past year.

"Peter..."

It took all he had not to punch the man out, his body stiffening where he sat as Elizabeth obviously felt his tension and squeezed her arm around him a bit more tightly in response. He didn't want to feel this way after the victory but that uncertainty was back, brown eyes glaring up into the watery blue of his old mentor.

"Philip..."

He kept it simple, saying little as he felt his teeth gripping the side of his cheek to keep him from saying more. It was taking all his willpower to hold back the words he wanted to spew at this man but he _had_ to hold back.

"I just wanted to say, congratulations. I'll have Caffrey's things sent back to Ms. Ellington's."

Kramer seemed just as uncomfortable talking to him but for other reasons, Peter nodding up silently at the man. Elizabeth kept quiet but knew enough to be angry at his former mentor. Her blue eyes were flashing with curiosity at the man as he looked at them both with a slight chagrined expression.

"I can admit I was wrong, Peter... I'm sorry for everything I put you through and Caffrey. He's a much different person than I figured him to be. I can honestly say you've left a mark on him. Tell him..."

Philip paused as if unable to finish the sentence as he nodded to them again before leaving. Footsteps echoing down the corridor as Peter finally stood and turned towards the exiting figure.

"Phil..."

He caught up with the agent, anger still intact as he tried to temper it with some mercy despite feeling otherwise.

"_What you did... It's not up to me to forgive you for that. I know what I think but Caffrey is a good man and you treated him like a tool in your belt! I will never forgive you for trying to take my friend and partner away. We are through!_"

He hissed the words at the man, Kramer blinking back at him curiously without a hint of smile or wryness, only a weary nod.

"Trust me, Peter... I underestimated your friendship and his. I won't bother you again. Not even sure I will be in D.C. for much longer but that's my fault."

Kramer paused, his hand reaching carefully over to touch Peter's shoulder in that old familiar manner but now it felt different after everything that had happened.

"Caffrey held out for you, Peter. He's definitely got your back. I'm just sorry I didn't see that sooner."

Phil just nodded to him with a slight smile before he turned and left without another word. Peter watched him go a part of him hurt by the actions of his mentor and former friend but also glad to have gotten things off his chest finally. He felt someone hug him, El by his side.

"I think he meant what he told you but you needed to be honest with him, hun. You handled it as well as anyone. I'm proud of you."

Peter heard what she said his eyes moving from the receding figure to his wife. He leaned down to kiss her. She was always right.

"Let's go visit Neal. I think he'll want to hear the good news too."

El was smiling up at him as he smiled back finally feeling like he'd dropped a great weight off his shoulders. Peter wrapped his arm around his wife, holding her close to him as they left the building. Maybe everything would be ok after all.

**()()()**

Neal remembered people talking to him, the sound of something loud making the space vibrate but he was too tired and weak to respond as he lay on the front seat of the sedan, eyes partially shut. He was staring at the blurry light of the cell phone, someone chatting to him through it but he was no longer able to respond. His second wind had come and gone, hunger and exhaustion hitting him hard as the hours past. He could breathe but that was the least of his worries after two days encapsulated in cement.

_Neal... Is he ok? Neal... wake up!_

A familiar voice spoke to him, others drowned out by the buzzing in his head as he tried to stay conscious but found himself stuck in the darkness. His eyes had closed, body limp but he was just aware of movement as he was carried out of the cement coffin he had been trapped in, cool wind whipping at his hair and face. He shivered slightly, someone wrapping him up in their jacket and arms. They felt warm as he snuggled slightly to them, head resting on a strong shoulder. Someone was stroking his hair, holding his hand and talking to him, Neal trying to wake up but still too tired to respond. The person stayed with him, talking all the time as other voices joined in but this one was constant, keeping him relaxed as he felt himself moved and shifted by other hands, something poking his arms and then quiet as he finally passed out.

_How is he today nurse?_

It seemed like days before he heard another voice, one he knew well. A nurse he thought answered back. He'd heard her before but his mind drifted here and there trying to come back to the surface as he focused on the words around him.

_He's stable. Sleeping._

There was silence after they spoke, the sound of soft footsteps and then a door opening and closing before someone touched his hand. He wanted to grip it back, open his eyes and look up at the figure there. They spoke softly to him, his mind at ease from their presence.

_Your room is just as you left it, Neal. Don't think you can leave so easily. My door is always open to you. Remember that._

He thought he felt his head nod in reply, imagining his room at June's as she softly hummed to him in a low musical tone that relaxed him. Slowly his eyes opened and he could see her, a blurry form at first and then her smile surprised yet welcoming as he felt himself return it.

"Hello, sleepy head."

He couldn't talk yet, nodding at her as he gave a quiet yawn. Maybe he was sleepy but something told him he had slept more than enough. His body ached as if he hadn't moved in some time, a slight pain at the back of his skull where he'd been hit. Someone had hit him hard. It was coming back to him as he glanced up at her and gave a slight groan, shifting his weight to get comfortable. June helped him, reaching over to fluff his pillows and adjust the bed before pushing the nurse call.

"Did you want something to drink, Neal?"

June's voice remained even, calm and gentle. He nodded back to her as she rose and went to the sink off to his left, taking a disposable cup from the dispenser and filling it with water. She helped him drink it as the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Is something the matter? Oh... he's awake."

The nurse sounded surprised, smiling as she moved to take his hand in hers, checking his pulse, pressure and other vitals quickly before letting him alone and making a quick call.

"Mr. Caffrey, the doctor will come see you soon. Everything seems to be fine. Is there anything you need?"

June remained by his side as he shook his head to the nurse and she left them. He wanted to know what had happened. Mostly he wanted to see Peter.

"How long... have I been asleep?"

Neal shifted some more, wincing from the lack of movement than anything else as June shushed him and patted his hand as she held it.

"About a week. You were very weak and dehydrated when you were brought in. Everyone's been worrying about you... Mozzie... Me... Elizabeth... even Peter."

June winked at him as she noticed the obvious relief at hearing everyone's names, especially Peter's. He smiled back, cheeks flushing he thought as she kissed him on the forehead and smiled again.

"At least the fever is gone. You were slightly feverish the first two days but it went away."

She had barely finished her words when the door opened and a man in a white lab coat and blue scrubs entered. He was smiling softly, nodding to June and then looking over curiously at Neal.

"Mr. Caffrey... welcome back. How are you feeling today?"

**()()()**

It was four hours later with all the tests and exams he could stand saying he was ok that Neal found himself turning to the sound of the door opening again with dread.

"More tests?"

He barely noticed who the figure was, tiredness still making him irritable and wanting to sleep.

"Tests? Nobody told me there was an exam today."

Neal blinked, focusing on the figure as he took in the Brook Bros suit that told him the person was an FBI agent.

"Peter?"

He wasn't sure if he was awake or not but the figure moved closer, holding out a hand as Neal took it and felt a warm solid grip. This wasn't a dream. He sat up despite aches and pains from days of being immobile, hugging his friend despite himself. Peter's arms enfolded him and for a moment they were just in the moment until he let go and saw those honest brown eyes staring at him with a look of honest concern.

"El told me you were awake... Good news to add to even more good news."

Peter was still smiling only more broadly now. Neal was intrigued in addition to being happy to see his friend again.

"What news?"

He saw Peter grasp his shoulder gently, giving it a little squeeze.

"You're coming back here. No more Kramer... no more D.C. and..."

Peter trailed off but winked as he finished up.

"All charges were dropped for both of us. You're finishing your time with me if that's ok with you."

The words seemed to hit him and slide off a moment before they sunk in, Neal blinking a few times before he grinned broadly.

"I think I can stand working with you a few more years... partner."

**()()()**

Kramer's own part in everything was investigated further after the initial hearing Neal had missed, some news spilling into the White Collar offices through Hughes as he passed along details to Peter. Neal was glad to hear about the man who's practically imprisoned him being punished for his part in his own near death experience. He was happier to hear that Morgan's soon to be parole and freedom had been called off as the Irish mobster was given an additional 15 years for his part in trying to kill the consultant. It was nothing less than a miracle as things seemed to be going back to normal. The only thing missing was some of his possessions left in D.C. Agent Efran would have helped but he had been reinstated to another state he had asked to be moved to but he had called in a favor to some friends to help get those things back to the C.I. but it involved his traveling to a place he had hoped never to see again.

Already a month had passed since he'd woken and been released from the hospital. Neal wasn't sure he could handle the uncertainty of going to D.C. a fear there despite knowing he was going a free man... well free as Peter's consultant and partner. He would have gone to prison if he couldn't be with his friends... his family. It would have been preferable to his time with Kramer in D.C. but he could do this. He had to get over it and how better than to go to the place of his nightmares. Peter was escorting him with Hughes' permission. He watched his friend filling out the paperwork to take him away from New York and felt sorry for putting him through so much but Peter seemed happy... content he thought as he shrugged off his questions about keeping him here.

"If you think I'm going to lose you again, Neal... Just let me fill this out. This is the last of the headaches and then you're here for good. Ok buddy?"

Neal saw the irritated look over the paperwork turn to a wry grin.

"Ok... partner."

**(The REAL End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _All the stuff you asked for and possibly more at least enough to feed all the queries I think. :) Enjoy!_


End file.
